The Hitman's Life
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: One shot Story of the most powerful and dangerous Hitman, Reborn who struggled ever since he was four years old. Is he a cold, sadist and serious person to begin with? What actually happened to him to the point he closed his heart? P.O.V. Reborn, tribute for his birthday.
1. My Life Before A Hitman

I still remember... there are flames around me. The house I call home is burning to ashes. I still remember my father shouted for us to run. I remember my mother carrying me in the middle of the fire as she put me in the hidden small room where the fire will never come to me and lock me there as mother come to face to face a man who soon killed her in my very own eyes. The man, I remember him, a lizard tattoo in his right cheek, the one who killed my mother. I still remember how much I had shouted, trying to get out from the room my mother locked me to keep me safe, I shouted as tears kept falling down. I wanted to reach my mother, my beloved mother who always show me her shining smile, now gone like blink of an eye. I shouted in my most desperate, wanting nothing but end this nightmare.

.

.

.

I didn't know much what happened after I open my eyes. I'm in the very soft bed, wooden walls and open lantern. I knew this isn't my bedroom and I don't know where I am. The most question for me is that…

"Oh finally awake, I'm so glad." Someone approached me, seeing a kind adult man who has a dark brown hair and green eyes with a smile. Wearing green shirt, blue pants and a doctor coats. "Are you alright? Anything hurt?" He asked me.

I on the other hand wasn't paying attention. My more concern is who is this person, where I am and what I'm doing here. I also felt pain around my body, just what happened to me?

"Oh you need to drink a water." The man said as he to a table to put a glass of water before returning back. He helped me drink which I'm thankful about.

I choke for a moment before turning back to him. "W-where am I?" I first ask.

The man smiled and answered my question, "You're here in our rest house. Mysteria and Checker found you within the burning village. The others seem to be worried so they went off to check the place so only the three of us are here."

I don't understand what he was saying. Burning? Village? Did I live there? Just what happened to me?

"The kid is awake." Both of us turned to the person who came in and it was a girl, wearing a black baseball hat that covered her right eye, blue orb eyes, black hair, orange shirt and black pants. "So how is he Rick?"

"He's fine Mysteria, thanks to you his condition are nothing serious. No burns and any injuries but he does inhaled too much smoke so he needs a long rest." The man answered which I concluded his name is Rick and the woman is Mysteria, he did mention she found me.

She swift her attention to me and stared. For some reason I could feel she's doing something but I don't know what. For a moment, she began to approach me. Her eyes began to calculate, I don't know what she is thinking at all.

"Do you remember your name?" She asked me. I could only blink. That's right, I almost forgot something important... I don't know my name, I don't know who I am.

The man was shock on her sudden question and asked her in serious tone, "Mysteria could this child be…"

"He lost his memories. I could only see blanks and in his fragile mind and body, I don't want to push his memories to resurface, it might break him." She respond which he nod in agreement.

I don't know what's happening, just who are this people?

Rick turned to me and gave a warm smile, "I'm Rick by the way, please to meet you." His smile became sad, "I'm sorry I can't help you in this condition even if I'm a doctor but-" He gave a determine look, "Do not worry because your memories will soon return okay."

I don't know if I should react or not. I could only nod, not knowing what to say after all. I turned to the woman who kept staring at me. It seems many things are running to her mind and I'm too tired to even ask. Soon enough my eyes felt heavy and darkness had come to me.

The next time I woke up, I'm still in the same room but there are more people now. I soon learned that there are actually total of eight people here. I had met Rick who is a doctor and Mysteria, now they introduce themselves to me.

The other person who found me is Checker who has a pale white hair and violet eyes and also Mysteria's boyfriend. The Chinese man with long raven hair and eyes is Shing. The cheerful married woman Elaine, she has a blond hair and gold eyes. The husband is Doranbolt, a dark hair and lavender eyes. A cheerful and maybe childish man named Silver, he has a blond hair and black eyes. Finally a questionable woman who always wear indigo cloak that shadow her eyes, Raven.

They all talked to me, especially Elaine and Silver when Mysteria ask them what are they gonna do with me. I on the other hand have no idea what to do. I don't remember anything, myself, my home, nothing. They are all telling they should have me stay with them but others told they should give me to the orphanage. I don't really care what happened to me, until they finally made a conclusion.

"The boy will stay with us!" Elaine shouted in joy as Silver and Rick shout in victory. I can see Mysteria could only sigh but saw no protest within her eyes. Checker whispered something to her ears that made her only frown.

"Now that I think about it, since you don't know your name, is it alright for us to give you one?" Elaine asked me in sparkling eyes.

I could only blink and nod, thinking having a name would be a good idea, especially I don't know who I really am.

"Mysteria do you have any name in mind?" Shing asked with a smile.

"And why me who should name him?" She asked in cross hands.

"Well it is you who found him and saved him. He's your care." Rick said with a smile which everyone nodded in agreement. She scowled, "When did that logic established?"

"Now." Everyone respond in union. She could only sigh before approaching me.

I could see she's studying me carefully, thinking what name she will give me. I don't really mind any name, as long as it's fitting and nice to hear.

"Reborn" She spoke which surprise me. "Your temporary name would be Reborn."

"Reborn" I tested the name in my lips. The word means a new person, I wonder why that name of all name and… was that even a name?

"Why Reborn Mysteria?" Checker asked. Mysteria answered, "Because we have no idea who he truly is and I'm sure he has no idea who he is himself since he have amnesia. Due to that he would become a new person so I named him Reborn. Don't you like it?"

When I heard her explanation, she had a point there. Since I have no idea who I am, maybe I'll grow up as a different person so it's logical. "Reborn." I tested the name again, now that I think about it, the name wasn't bad after all.

* * *

As time goes by, I grew with them, more like with Elaine, Doranbolt and Mysteria. I never thought I would grow in their owned Tavern. I helped them in business and the job is fun. I really enjoy my time there, even though I could feel something is being hidden from me, I didn't mind. I mean if they don't want me to know then there does no need to push myself to know it. They took me in and raise me, knowing that is enough.

When I turned seven, Mysteria found my birthday. It was October 13, which is why they gave a surprise party. I was really surprise at the same time, happy. I until now can't remember who I really am but knowing my birthday is October 13, I can't help but smile happily. I am glad to know something about myself. I also never knew, Mysteria is secretly conducting research about me. I am truly grateful.

The time also comes when me, Mysteria and Checker came to the village where they found me. I was really surprise how sad it had become. Burned houses, things, everywhere.

"You're the only survivor Reborn." Mysteria told me and looked away, "We found all the people here were killed and burned. I could only conclude they are all massacred."

"M-Mysteria is it alright to tell him that?" Checker asked in worried. She shrugs, "Better than knowing nothing. Beside he'll know soon, all we did is make him understand now. He's seven, don't baby him."

"But still-"

I can feel the concern Checker is showing which I'm happy about. I could feel Mysteria wanted me not to be oblivious to everything in my life which is I'm glad about. Soon enough they led me to the graveyard of all the villagers. There are too many, the grave that were made were only hills with stone above. Checker informed me that Mysteria with the others burred them there. There are no names in every single of those graves but I didn't mind, knowing they have no idea who they were in the first place.

In the end, I could only pray for them and also to my family I until now could not remember. Still I do one thing, whatever happened to me here truly traumatize me, to the point my mind forced me to forget everything.

* * *

Soon everything became normal in the Tavern, until the day I was kidnapped in the middle of my walk back home from school. I am totally terrified, I don't know why this people took me and many possible scenarios came in mind, making me terrified even more. I soon heard they will sell me in higher price.

Sell? I'm a person, why am I being sell? What's going on?

Those questions were running to my mind as they lock me with the other children I never knew. My feet were chained too, making it hard for me to run.

Like them, I am terrified. All I wanted now is return back home to the Tavern where I will help them serve the people and watch them as they perform for the customers. Those fun times, I want to return back.

Tears were falling down in my eyes. 'If anyone could hear me, please, return me back. I want to go home!'

Like a prayer had been answered, we heard a loud clash somewhere far. There are gun shots too which made me and everyone else cover our ears and tremble in fear but for me… that fear slowly fade and turned to curiosity. I don't know why but I can't help but want to know who were the causes of those commotions.

Soon a man appeared before us. We are all shock, to see a man wearing long black coat, black pants and shoes and his mask, they are all covered, except his right eye which is totally different and terrifying for the others but for me, I feel drawn to it. His eyes, they were red sclera, iris in form of a cat's eye… it is like… a demon's eye.

The man is holding a sword and raised it up. With a quick swing, he destroyed our prison. He is looking all the children until his daze turned to me. I am totally drawn to those eyes, it tells me I will be alright. The person kneeled down in front of me and touched my head. This warm, I knew this warm, it is indeed familiar but who?

The man raised his hand as orange flame came out and surrounded us. Slowly my eyes felt heavy and fallen asleep.

The next time I woke up, I'm in bed with everyone there, worried for me. They were all smiling, glad that I'm alright. I asked about what happened and told me they found me unconscious in front of the Tavern. That made me question, how did I end up there? The last time I remember is that I'm in that facility who took me with the other kids. They too have no idea how I end up there but still glad I'm alright.

The other missing children who were with me were found as well and now being returned back home. I am glad, that I am able to come back to my home. Still, the person who came with that red eyes, I can't stop thinking about him. Who is he? Why does he feel familiar?

I finally found my answer when Mysteria touch my shoulder. The warm she produced, it was same as him. But could that be possible? She's a woman, the person whom I meet is a man. They can't be same person.

* * *

My curiosity kept running until when I was nine, finally found everything. This people were group of killers, they kill for a job in the dark world called mafia. The people who kidnapped me were also part of that world which is why they dashed in and attack to rescue me. I could feel some of them were worried after I learned everything, Mysteria is different, she is waiting how I will react.

Knowing everything, it made me smile and I still accept them which made them smile. After that, Mysteria told me I will start training to learn how to protect myself.

"Even if our identities are unknown, there is still a chance someone would know and those important to us would be in danger. If they will study us, they could definitely target you, for that reason you will learn how to fight. Do you understand Reborn." It wasn't a question to Mysteria but a statement.

I nod as an answer, understanding my situation.

Their group is known by the name Devas, the strongest group within the dark world. The group are consist of Mysteria the leader known as Yggdrasil, Shing known as Kratos, Doranbolt known as Obelisk, Elaine known as Hera, Raven known as Hecate, Silver known as Ra and Rick known as Zeus.

They actually match it to their real sex than their disguise which was they actually transform into a different gender to confuse their enemies. No wonder they are actually hard to find. I still remember when I saw Mysteria in male form, even if her face is covered, it is still hard to believe.

As time goes by in schooling and training which is actually hell in my vocabulary, Mysteria revealed her past and so is her hidden right eye which I had expected, the demon eyes. She told me an unbelievable truth that she is actually a millennium years old, still alive as an immortal.

Her past, she lived as a slave who have no name to begin with and why she is born in the first place. In her time, the people were praising their god which in truth is a demon who is swarming around the earth and ruling people by fear. The people give sacrifice which was living people, offering them to a demon as the demon ate them. No one is capable of revolting against a demon, they have no match at all and to those who think that is a death wish. She too is offered as a sacrifice which she really didn't care and been consume.

When her body and soul is beginning to dissolve within the demon, she began to realize she wanted to live and so she fought the demon from within. Before she could totally disappear, she was able to destroy the soul of the demon that began its death but without leaving a curse in her life which was eternal suffering, immortality. Her right demon eye is the proof of that. For that reason, she is still here and alive.

She told me what she did for all this years. As time goes by, she desire death so she searched every demon around the world. She wanted a death in the hands of a demon, neither human nor thing could kill her. But those demons she had encountered died within her own hands. She wanted a battle of death, that is why she fights. Completely wounded but death didn't come. She kept suffering in each of their hands until she achieve their death. All the demons had soon died all because of her but she wasn't satisfied, because in the end, she hasn't died at all. It only made her stronger, a strength she didn't wish at all.

After she told me that, she showed me a knife and stabbed herself. I am completely shock why she suddenly do that as blood were flowing down but what more surprise me is seeing her still fine as if, she no longer feel pain. That gave me a proof of her immortality and past.

"Should I call Rick to treat you?" I asked in concern. Mysteria shook her head, "Let the blood flow, even if it did it's like my blood never lost."

I really can't help but pity her situation. Just how much pain and suffering she had endured? Even if I ask, I can't imagine it.

I also heard the others about her. In the very first time they all met, she is completely cold, not bothering about anything. Her eyes are dead but have a small warm within. They could only conclude someone must have met her and melted her but still not enough. And so they all continued melting the cold heart to the point she talks freely, threat them and so forth. They even didn't realize because of that, they all became close that they officially made their group.

When I ask how they all met, they refuse to tell me. All they answered is about they receive a letter and asked them to gather in a certain place. Who ever gave them a letter, they never told me so I didn't push to learn it. I'm fine with that. As time goes by, I can't help but smile even more and enjoy everyone's company, especially Mysteria whom now I see as my mother. I am really glad that they are the ones who found me and rescued me from my home that until now, I still can't remember.

* * *

In age of twelve, everything came back. I now remembered the tragedy happened in our village. Yes, at that time a large group of people came and suddenly kill everyone they see, abducting the children they saw as they kill the adults. How the fire began, how my mother saved me and how I saw her die in the hands of that man. Everything came back when a sudden parade happened near in Tavern. The people were as happy as they shout their name like they are some sort of super star or savior. I didn't really mind the people there but their logo took a great impact when I saw it. That's when I began clenching my head and shouted in pain.

The time I woke up, Elaine, Doranbolt and Rick were with me with concern on their faces, little bit afar were Checker and Mysteria. Checker is worried for me like the other three while Mysteria only watch me like she had no concern at all but I had learned she doesn't really want to show her true emotions so easily so I knew deep within she's concern too.

I told them I remembered everything and what happened to our village. They all silently listen and absorb every word I had told them. When I'm done, I told them how much I feel now.

"I want to take revenge." I began as I clench my fist, "I want to get revenge, I want them to pay for what they had done. I… I will end them!"

"Reborn that's-" Elaine wanted me to calm down but then Mysteria butt in, "In your current strength, you will only die."

"Mysteria are you encouraging him!?" Elaine burst in worried. Of course, they won't let me, I mean to them I'm still a child and-

"You are also weak like a fragile human who could easily break and by doing your revenge would mean abandoning a brighter future within you Reborn." Mysteria finished which actually shock me. Did she just read my mind?

"I can read you like a book Reborn." Mysteria said with narrowed eyes that made me whimper in fear. "Listen Reborn they maybe famous in the whole society but they are also one of the dangerous to deal with in the dark world. Within the shining and famous, they hid an activity that is the most unforgivable to all humanity, experimentation. They run a large experiment around the mafia world and due to that they are becoming stronger. They all do not care if they are either their own kind or civilian, they will do anything to achieve a great weapon no matter what."

The information shocked me. Experimentation, was that the reason why they burned the village? Just to find some people they could use for their own experiment!?

"Mysteria are you sure its fine to tell him that?" Doranbolt asked in concern. She answered, "It's better to make him realize the reality before he could decide what he wish to do."

She turned to me in serious mode, "Within the mafia, they are called Fornea Famiglia. From the society they are known as Fornea Foundation. They have a strong connection in both light and dark. If you want to destroy them, you will also have to deal the other allied famiglias and the government. That's why in your current state, you won't achieve anything. Knowing that, do you still wish to get your revenge?"

I can't believe what I was hearing. They aren't just famous but powerful. Still the fact that they knew about it means…

As if she had read me again, she answered. "I decide not to do anything about it. I could still remember how much Raven wanted to destroy that famiglia after learning what they were doing but, I decide not to act. Everyone are free to act on their own, even if they proclaim me leader of the Devas, they could still decide their action on their own. I will never force this people to submit according to my will."

I can see the three understood what she had said. Now that I remember, every time they will make an operation, I could see Mysteria as someone who only gives plan and let the others decide if they agree or not. Even though she's the leader, she never forced them to submit. There are times too I remember that Elaine and Doranbolt wanted to do something dangerous and she didn't mind at all, even knowing it could endanger their identities, she still didn't mind at all and let them be.

I clench my fist even more before showing my flaming resolve, "Then please train me! Help me become stronger to the point I could finish them. Please!"

I bowed my head. I don't care what will happen to me. If I have to sacrifice my future and so be it. I want to take my revenge. I feel nothing but that. My blood is boiling in anger and I didn't mind that at all.

I heard Mysteria sigh before speaking, "Very well Reborn but you won't just training under me but everyone else." That widens my eyes and turned to her. She continued, "My training will be in different level. I will now train you seriously so think about it now because ones you decided, I'll make you face the reality you had chosen."

"Mysteria you're making him-" Checker is about to stop her but she shook her head. "Reborn must know how things work here. You do know that pity is no longer in the human vocabulary. We have lived for so long if you don't forget."

That made me questioned. 'We'… is Checker an immortal too?

"Reborn" I turned to Elaine who's giving me a worried look, "You are still a child, there is no need for you to sacrifice your bright future just for revenge." Elaine held my hands, "Unlike us who no longer have that future, you have. Do not stain your hands in blood, just stay being pure and live like your mother and father wish for you."

I know that… still… "I don't mind Elaine." I gave a serious answer, "I don't mind. I will stain my hand in blood if I have to… right now, all I want is revenge."

And so everything change. I stopped my schooling and decide to train under Mysteria whom now I called Sensei. For some reason, calling her that feels right than her name. Our training became even more hell than I thought it would be.

She made me run fifty labs around the foot of volcano, make me clime and gather lava and fill a container that was just beside her. I will have to repeat them over and over until I fill the container that was too deep and the container I'm using to gather lava is small. I feel like I can never complete this until I die.

* * *

Hellish training, I don't think I could call this hell now because as time goes by with my training under Mysteria, it became even more than just a hell but fifty times hell. I am really glad that Rick is here because he's a doctor, without him I'd never survive. I always hear everyone arguing Sensei which she always ignore and kept on training me to the other human level but I didn't mind, I never complain. If this is for the best to make my revenge, I don't mind at all.

As time goes by, I learned how to use weapon. I learned sword from Sensei, different kind of guns from Doranbolt, Knifes, Daggers and Darts from Elaine, long weapon like spear from Silver, hand to hand combat from Shing, good acting skill from Raven and science from Rick. I also learned something from Checker, Dying Will Flame. I would never think there are flames within me and I also learned everyone could also use this flame but Sensei asked him to be my first teacher about those flames.

I learned how to control my flame which was Sun Flame, same flame as Silver. From Sensei, I also learned how to enter a Hyper Dying Will Mode which only a Vongola knew and so is to become a multi flame user. How she know? She told me she ones trained the founder whose name is Giotto. She made sure not to be known in Vongola history, just like her desire would be.

Training is always hard but I gain fun too. Rick is always a pervert, when we're alone he force me to watch adult videos but thankfully someone is actually watching us to save me just in time. It is either Doranbolt or Elaine. Ones Sensei learned that, she would give a hell punishment which is why she calls him her lackey. Raven is much more when she heard it.

Craziness still happened made me almost forget my revenge. There are even times they force me to perform in the Tavern which everyone who watch smile and cheer for me. I gain an alias name Rihan as a performer.

I'm no longer schooling but that doesn't mean I left and do training every day. Sensei teach me personally but not in a normal way. I still wonder why bombs and knives are still in this lesson but didn't mind. There is really no fun when everything is silence. I really enjoyed my life.

* * *

When I turned fifteen, everything came back. I saw the Fornea Foundation made an announcement that there will be a great hit that everyone will soon get a good future which the people who heard began to be excited about what kind of plan they are making for a good future. I am furious, how come no one ever realize how dark and evil they are. That was the time I began to snap.

"I can't take this anymore Sensei! I don't know why the heck this fool people don't notice how evil they are and I have enough. I'll finish them as soon as possible."

I run away from the Tavern. I heard Elaine shouted but I ignored it. My entire mind is about destroying them, nothing more and nothing else.

I first went to the building where the Fornea Foundation is located and I must say, the building is tall and the securities are too tight. I was taught by Elaine how to sneak in strong security so this is nothing to me but then I remembered Doranbolt's teaching. I should make a plan first and know what's ahead before going in which I plan to do.

I decide to play as an innocent teen and also a fan of foundation like Raven had taught me. I am able to fool them so easily and continue to conduct my research about them.

* * *

Next day I am shock to what I have seen. In the big screen was Sensei in her Devas form. She killed the famous actress from Fornea Foundation in the middle of the airing interview when it happened. She also began her speech, male voice.

"Greetings people, I am Yggdrasil the leader of Devas and I am here to tell you that the Devas shall began eliminating every Fornea Foundation, starting today."

I heard many shocks people around me. They are trembling in fear, especially about her eyes. She showed her sword which is soaked of blood from the actress.

"She is just the beginning for me to give an announcement. Normally we will never appear to anyone, especially to all of you… but…" She narrowed eyes, "Something came up to the point we had decided to show ourselves and destroy you."

She pointed the blood sword to the camera.

"Remember this people of Fornea Foundation or Fornea Famiglia, if you wish not to die in our hands, it is either kill yourselves or kill your own comrades. The Devas will never leave any Fornea alive no matter what, nothing could stop us. As for the people here who see you as something else, you better think. It is either get in our way or do nothing. We will never ask a war but if you wish to have one…"

I can sense her smirk hidden from the mask.

"A war shall happen. The Devas are total of eight people, small but chaos. I'm looking forward for bloodsheds."

She gave a slash that end the whole forecast. Everything around me seems like had been frozen. It is hard to believe actually, why would Sensei and everyone else start having their identity known? And eight people? Did they add Checker too? In any case I want to go and confirm things but… no, I can't. I run away, telling them I will end it. I can't just return back all because of this. Whatever they are planning, I could only hope everything would be fine.

An hour later after Sensei's announcement, the government made a forecast that they would assure they will capture this group called Devas and return the peace. For some reason I feel it will never happen as I decide to ignore it when I noticed someone came in hurry and whispered something to the spokesman. I saw the shock eyes that made him shout.

"WHAT!?" The man continued his report in whisper.

We can't hear what he is saying but thanks to Elaine's teaching, I learned lips reading. I am sure what I had seen. That man said the military headquarters is being under attack by only one person and that person was the one who showed in the television.

There is no mistake, it is Sensei.

* * *

Next day, I'm completely shock to what I have seen. The whole military were dead, no one had survived. All cause of death were slashed of a long blade, there are also evidence the soldiers shoot this person many times but no evidence they had hit this person. They took the whole sample of blood, hoping to find a small blood coming from Sensei but none. They all concluded this person is a monster.

Not only that but in other countries, some branches of Fornea had been eradicated. An evidence of making strong explosion, stabs, darts, crash and mind breaking. There is no mistake that everyone made their move. They totally show no mercy, they will kill in front of many people or in hidden. They are truly determined to eliminate them.

'Now that I think about it, did Sensei ever said eliminate before?' I wondered as I search my memories about the time I came to hear their plan but not able to join. Sensei never said _eliminate_ before, only _defeat_ and _destroy_ … 'I wonder what a sudden change?'

Another day and I could sense the Fornea is in panic. In just three days, many were killed. It's like the Devas never rest as they kept running around the world and killing them. Many had tried to escape to other country but no matter where they are, they kept appearing and ending their life.

The news talks about them. There are blurred picture about them but not enough to distinguish them. People who had seen them became a good asset to know what they look like but in the end wasn't that helpful. They all wear a mask to hide their face, it makes me laugh for no reason actually. That is when I decide to make a move tomorrow and this time, I will end them.

* * *

Next day I began my plan to sneak in and end them. The elimination still continued until now. Many people had died already, even the people they don't know have any connection to Fornea Foundation but for me, I think they are in the dark world.

I continue to sneak in as I got on the underground base. I'm shock to what I had witnessed. Indeed, this people are doing experiment to living people. I saw a child being drug by unknown chemical that soon made the child bleed as the child began to vomit blood, cry in blood, blood flowing out to the child's ears and soon died. The scream the child had left made me terrified.

Is this the future that would happen to me when I'm been caught? When my mother failed to protect me, is this my future? A future of being experimented… a future where I never met Sensei and the others?

I gripped the handle of my weapon, a gun. I can't believe how cruel this people to innocent lives. I had enough, I will totally end them!

I hardly remember after that. Maybe I went rampage and for the first time in my life, I kill a person, not ones but many. I freed those who are prison as I kept going and destroyed their laboratory. Many of the men came after me but thanks to all my training for this whole three years, I became better than them. I never really knew that even I'm alone, it is enough to defeat a dozen. The most hellish I had ever experience actually paid off.

Everything is starting to explode as I planted some small bombs to destroy the equipment from their laboratory. I became tired, still I refuse myself to rest. I'm in the enemies main territory so I should careful and… just as I am about to escape, a certain man shoot me but thanks to my instinct that Sensei polish, I am able to avoid it.

I turned to the gunner and my body felt cold. That person is the person in my memories. The tattoo of a lizard, it's him, the one who killed my mother, it's him. Anger resurface as I lost control over myself, wanting nothing but kill him.

The man is strong, stronger than me. I did everything I had learned but he is able to counter them with ease. My body aches from the pain, but I don't want to give up and let myself die. I can't die here!

"Are you really one of that Devas? You are too weak and much younger than I imagine." The man said to me, making me glare at him. "I wonder if I could use you as a bait to bring that Devas down. They had done too many troubles in our side, not only eliminating our alliance to other famiglia but also the government that almost all mafia feared of being found. I can truly tell they feel no fear at all which is why they are strong."

He pulled my hair up that made me groan in pain. My body could hardly move from the gun shots and lost bloods. Still to use me to lure them, I can't let that happen. I have to do something, I don't want to trouble them than I already have.

Suddenly I felt a strong blazer of flame inside me. It is warping my body around that he suddenly let me go. I think he said something but I'm too focus on the feeling to hear it. What is this? My Dying Will Flame? But this feeling is in another level, this can't be mine… still… this strength could be my last chance.

" _Defeat him with your dying will."_

A word that surely Sensei would tell me. I opened my eyes, burning in sun flame as I dashed forward and attack him with no stop, giving all my strength, my speed, my everything. I can hear him saying something but I didn't mind as my focus is only beating him down.

Soon enough, I feel weak. I'm tired, my strength is gone and my dying will is disappearing. I sat on the floor, it's hard to breath, and my body is more than in pain after I pushed it to the very limit. My eyes were only haft open but took more strength to see what happen to him. He is there, lying on the ground and blood coming out.

I killed him… I finally able to kill him and… my revenge is over. I know my parents in the afterlife doesn't want me to avenge them but for me, it's to give peace in my mind, to tell myself everything is alright as I took my revenge.

My body could hardly move as I fell on the ground. Can I no longer return back? Will I die here? Well it doesn't matter, still if only I could say sorry to everyone for causing too much trouble, my death would be much better. Having regret totally hurts when you feel it is our final breath.

'Sensei… everyone… I'm…' My eyes is turning blur, I feel tears coming down to my cheek.

My eyes are slowly closing when I felt footsteps coming. It was many, an enemy? Why in the time like this?

Suddenly the noise they're making suddenly stop. I wonder what happened. A short moment when someone is coming to me. It's blurred, I don't know who this person is. This person kneeled down, I could sense this person is staring at me. I wanted to reach my gun but my body refused to move.

I thought this person would finish me but turns out that this person carefully carried me. This warm… could it be.

"You had done well Reborn. Rest, you will live, I will not let you die." A flame is wrapped around my body. It feels nostalgic and warm, I could feel I could totally rest well.

"S-Sen…sei" I tried to call but she hush me, "Don't talk, I'm getting you out of here and have Rick and Silver see you. Leave the apology later."

I can't help but smile. I closed my eyes and let the warm and darkness take over me.

.

.

I woke up in a soft bed. This room is my room… Am I… home?

"Ah your awake Reborn, I'm glad." I turned to my side to see Checker, smiling for me. "Everyone became worried after seeing your condition. They all wanted to watch over you but they still have business with the rest of Fornea so they are all out killing them."

I hardly remember what happened but slowly came back to my mind. I took a minute to ask him.

"Why?" My voice is hoarse, but still continued. "Why… did they… decide… to…"

"Kill every single one of them?" Checker asked which I nod. He smiled, "Remember the day you run out? Doranbolt, Elaine and Rick were too worried as they kept pursuing Mysteria to make a move already. Mysteria may look cold but she actually cared for you, that is why she asked to gather the whole Devas. It took a moment for them to gather thanks to me. Mysteria made a decision to free you from all the pain, for that reason they will leave you as you please which shock them and about to protest but her next word shock them the most."

Checker pause for a moment as I absorb what I am hearing. He continued.

"She decides to eliminate the whole famiglia within her hand. Eliminate means killing every single one of them. It would also mean revealing themselves to all the people which is a dangerous part. That is her plan to do and everyone join her plan by their own will. I'm sure you know the rest right? Mysteria broadcast herself, telling them their plan to eliminate that until now continue. As we had expected, the government would do something about them but that won't work on them. They are more than beyond their capability after all."

I really can't believe what I am hearing. They done this to free him? Why? I'm just a… I felt a warm hand in my head. It was Checker's hand, a warm smile in his lips.

"Reborn there is no need to get that confuse. You are part of us now, a family." That widens my eyes. Family? "Don't tell me you haven't thought that in your entire life Reborn. You are already part of this family, why do you think Mysteria said eight instead of seven?"

Now that I think about it, that is the confusing part. I really thought it was Checker the eight one… is he trying to tell me that it wasn't him but it was…

"You." Checker told me which widen my eyes. "Devas are the mysterious group who could do any job and no one actually know this but the Devas are actually Demon Slayers. They eliminate demons that come to this world you know."

I am silence, Devas are actually Demon Slayer? Does demon still exist?

"They do." Checker answered as if he could read me. "Demons no longer let themselves appear, the reason is they are afraid of Mysteria the only human being who killed a lots of demons, not only normal ones but lord level as well."

"Eh?" I questioned. I could see him chuckle, "Well don't worry, in this generation there is almost no demons around so that leaves the whole Devas with no actual work. Mysteria is the one who trained everyone to surpass their limit to the point they could slay a demon. Everyone can now slay any demons by their own selves."

I am hardly confuse, it's like Checker is explaining to me haft of the things then jump up into a new one. Checker could only laugh, really it wasn't funny.

"Don't worry, you'll know more in near future. For now you got to rest."

Soon everyone finally came home and greeted me. Of course they all scold me from what I had done which I kept apologizing. I sense Sensei on the corner, watching me with warm eyes and Checker is with her as if teasing her which she knew how to ignore it.

I'm really glad, I'm here and still alive and was able to apologize. Really, I'm glad I had met them all.

* * *

It took another week and finally fully recovered. It is also the same day that I with everyone else watch the television with a smile as we see Sensei had appeared herself again in her disguise and voice of a male.

"Greetings people, I had appeared again to tell you our cause is done. Fornea Foundation is successfully eliminated. Let this history be mark for you people."

And she again slashed the camera that's taking her. Everyone shouted in celebration. As for me, I really can't believe this is happening. Still I knew this action has an effect and which it is.

People around the world wanted nothing but the Devas death. The whole world even made a celebration for their glory and their extinction, a glory where they celebrate their foundation and mourn for their extinction. They made the Devas turn evil throughout the history which really made me mad. How dare this people… how can't they see how truly evil they are!?

Before I could do anything, Sensei is always there to help me release my temper through training. I want to release this anger that kept bottling up so long. Finally when I'm finally calm, I can see Sensei still staring at me. Really not ones I am able to make a blow of Sensei, it's just she knew many ways to block every attack I give.

"Should I teach you how to control temper." She asked but I know it is more of a statement and even if I said no, she will do it. Still now that I think about it, how does Sensei feel about this?

"Sensei" I called and able to take her attention. "How do you feel about there…"

"Hatred? I enjoyed it." Sensei said with a smile which really surprised me. "Seeing how they desire of killing us and wanting to find us, hahahaha this is the best!"

I can hardly believe what I had heard from her.

"No need to think that much Reborn. We knew this outcome would come so why bother worrying. Beside even if it is you who triggered this, it is us who made it larger. The blame would be in us, not you even if I include you in the counting."

I gripped my hand and turned to Sensei in full resolve, "Please tell me Sensei! How I could take all the blame?" She blink, must be not expecting me to say that but I'm determine to this no matter what. "The one who cause this is me as you had told me. I don't want to have everyone carry the burden I had started. So please Sensei, tell me!"

Sensei is studying me before smirking, "Surpass us." That widens my eyes. She continued, "I want you to surpass us Reborn and ones you do, I want you to declare the world that it is you who shall take the blame of Fornea's destruction. How about it?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. It's like, she's giving me another future to take, a future where I will gain a reason to live no matter what. It made me happy.

"I accept Sensei."

* * *

Soon enough everyone invited me to join the Devas which I gladly accepted and got the device they use to change our appearance and gender. I became a girl every time I use it but I'm fine with that, the most important thing is that I finally joined my family, the Devas and gained a code name Ragnarok.

Sensei continued to train me in extra ordinary way but no matter what kind of challenge, I accept it. I began to experience things that truly challenging, spying a famiglia as a girl, dancing in a ball, performing in the crowed and so forth. Mostly craziness but fun. I really thought this could last forever but… I had discovered something that made my world twist around.

I am eighteen when I learn the real truth about the Devas. The real reason they were form together not really because of coincidence but because of the curse, Arcobaleno Curse.

Sensei possessed an ability to read people's memories, they told me it should be an ability to have a glimpse of the future but it wasn't a case for her. Nothing can explain it, not that they bother researching so no answer is found. In any case, there is some kind of pacifier in their neck, different color for each one of them.

Sensei has orange as Sky, Shing has red as Storm, Elaine has blue as Rain, Doranbolt has violet as Cloud, Silver has yellow as Sun, Raven has indigo as Mist and Rick has green as Lightning. There is a cube around each pacifier which is actually Sensei made to suppress the curse within their body. When they remove it, I am shock to learn they turned into babies, around two years old? For that reason they keep the cube around to return their bodies back to normal.

The one who gave them the curse was none other than the Masked Man, Checker Face. That person is right now Sensei's boyfriend Checker.

Checker explained to me the whole reason why it is pass to them and why they must carry the curse. It is hard to believe actually but the most unbelievable is that they will all die at the same time. They will all left me even if they don't want it.

How could this happen?

"I know your suffering Reborn, I mean me too. If I know this would have happen I shouldn't have given this curse to them and… if I know there is a way to remove it I would have done so."

That widens my eyes then glared at him. "Then we have more reason to find a way and-"

"Mysteria is researching about that for almost twenty years." Checker told me which again shock me. "Everyone knew there is no way of putting out the curse but if there is a way they would take it. That is why Silver is traveling around the world to find clue. Raven wanted to find a way too but she can't just leave in the orphanage she had began. Shing is teaching some students but if he could he will find a way. Doranbolt and Elaine can't do anything because they are busy with the Tavern. Mysteria have many time as well because unlike many others, she no longer need sleep. She uses all the free time she could get to do her research until now."

Sensei is researching until now… "Did Sensei achieve any result?"

Checker was silence before answering, "She did… but it cannot be done to their generation."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the result of her research, in this very time they cannot lift the curse but instead to another generation could, as long as all the Arcobaleno are the fated Arcobaleno."

"Fated Arcobaleno?"

Fated Arcobaleno, Checker told me there are scenarios people born with already a fate to hold the curse. Just like one in the Giglio Nero Famiglia. In Sensei's generation, only Rick and Shing are born fated, the remaining are the only chosen to fill up the rest. According to Sensei's research, the only way to end the endless cycle of curse is to have all the fated Arcobaleno who holds the curse to seal it. Since in this generation, only two of them are fated, it cannot be done in their generation.

"N-no way… you got to be kidding me… s-so then… S-Sensei and the others will…"

Checker gripped his hand, "They will all die in the hand of the curse… Damn it, I should have tried finding more ways. If I knew this would have happen… I… I will never give up on that time at all!"

I can see how in pain Checker was. He totally loves Sensei in his very heart. Even if Sensei accepted the curse all because of her immortality and strong desire of death, their relationship grew to a better and turn to love. Sensei love Checker too which became the reason she is glad she became an immortal. A curse of pain turned out to become a blooming happiness of love.

* * *

Months later, a demon appeared before us. Those demons aren't only one but an army. This is the first time I had faced one and I will truly say that fighting one is a nightmare. Minion demons are already equivalent to a thousand of humans fighting it. That is a real logic but it no longer affects that logic to us because we are trained to surpass human limits even without experiments.

I am able to fight with them side by side and I'm glad I didn't become a burden for the Devas. We killed each one of them without letting any people notice their existence until we got on the boss who sent us to another dimension where we can fight in our heart's content.

Dealing the lord level is the hardest one. We cannot kill it alone, we all work together to fight against it. I still remember how much I got wounded from that demon but thanks to Silver's sun flame that I'm able to recover and continue the battle.

In the end, the lord level demon gave his last attack which is a curse. Sensei shouted us to escape as she remain to end it. We all did as she was told as we all run away from the demon. That last attack is like dark meteoric and dangerous shooting above us. Elaine lost her balance as it was about to hit her when I got in time and push her away. I am hit. I felt a strong shock that multiple punches are being hit inside me that made me growl in pain. I heard they shouted my name and after that, I no longer remember anything.

The time I woke up, we are back home and Rick is treating me. Elaine kept apologizing to me and I told her I'm fine and glad she's safe. I soon return back to my normal life but for some reason something feels not right in me but I can't pinpoint it out.

I discovered that when I went to a bathroom to take a bath. From the mirror, I see my body completely normal until something appeared my back that completely widens my eyes in shock. There is something on my back and I don't remember having this one before. There is forming hole of darkness, it's still small and seems not harmful because it doesn't hurt but… something is in my mind is troubling me that I must recall no matter what. That's when I finally remember the nagging memories, the time when I first fought a demon when I protected Elaine, the spot that I was hit… is this spot and its… for some reason I could feel this is something serious and I don't know what to do.

Having nothing to lose, I went out the bathroom, not minding the fact I'm wearing pants and shirtless. I immediately went to Sensei's room, knowing she of all people would know what's in my back. As I finally reach her room, I knock and called her. For a second she opened the door for me, wearing mini short and skinny shirt.

"S-Sensei please help me." I said in terrified tone. Sensei didn't question me first as she let me in which I did and she closed the door.

Before I could speak, Sensei grabbed both of shoulder and didn't let me turned around to face her. Her stare is totally focused on the spot that I'm concerned about in shock, disbelief and narrowing eyes. I figured she immediately see it when I went in since I'm shirtless. She let me go and gave grave thought, it seems she knew something about this dark hole thing.

"Sensei do you know what's happening to me? Can we do something to cure it?" I asked terrified after seeing how serious this is from Sensei.

I can sense Sensei's discomfort and I don't know if she will tell me. It took a minute which is for me like an hour before she finally spoke.

"That curse had a countdown Reborn." Sensei began as I instantly listened. "The countdown is not something like a number will appear, you will sense it from how it spread around you. When the darkness envelops your whole body, it will slowly consume your life and… you will die."

The information sinks me. I will die, this dark in my back will consume me… and kill me.

Sensei gripped her hands, "I don't know what I can do with it. Curse of the demons is too hard to break even for me and my knowledge about them…" She glared the floor, "Damn it."

I turned to Sensei to see how angry she is, not pointing to the situation nor to me but to herself. Sensei is blaming herself.

"Sensei… It's not your fault. It's me, I been careless and-"

"Never blame yourself Reborn." She told me in dangerous and warning tone which made me shut my mouth. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking, "Reborn let me inform you about the countdown. You will sense it as the time you grow up. It won't kill you immediately, that curse is a long time curse so if I could calculate it right, you can still live until around your age of forty."

Around age of forty, in my age it's still long. "What's the countdown Sensei?"

"The countdown will make you suffer as time goes by Reborn." Sensei said. She took a deep breath before continuing. "The countdown is from your senses, in other words from the count of 5 to 1. Your sense of sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch, those senses will serve as your own countdown. If ever you lost one of them, it means the countdown had drop. When it reach to zero which is your life… your dead."

The fact shocked me. My senses, my senses will disappear from me. If I lost my sense of sight, I will be blind, touch I can't feel anything and so forth. Losing our whole senses is good as dead.

"Reborn" Sensei called which I immediately take attention to her. "The only people who can see the darkness in your back is only you and me." That made me questioned which she explained. "Demon curse tends to make the victim of the curse suffer alone, no matter what you do, you will suffer from it alone. In normal circumstances it should be only you who can see it but since I too am curse from immortality, we share the same fate and so I am able to see it. Telling the others is up to you to decide, just remember they are the only ones who will believe on you even though they cannot see it. After all they had experienced in battling a demon, abnormalities that could come from them is possible to happen."

I nodded before looking down, I feel terrified for my future, I'm scared knowing this will be the reason I will die. What will turn out of me after I die?

Suddenly I felt a warms arms wrapped around me. Sensei is hugging me with no words of assurance but her actions tell everything. I didn't hold back my tears and hugged her tightly as I cry to her chest. This curse… even it's just a beginning… but knowing what will have to come in the future with no cure, it terrifies me more than I had experienced in my entire life.

In the end of the day, I decide not to tell anyone and have sensei promise me not to tell anyone too. This burden is mine and mine alone, I will deal with it.

.

.

.

October 13, my birthday in age of 21, everyone celebrated it in our hidden cottage in the mountain. There is a lake and the scenery is great. Right now is night and I just blow the candles in my cake that Sensei baked which is really good. Now they are giving me their present which I happily accepted.

I soon opened one of Sensei's gifts and I am surprise, it is a black fedora with yellow strip on the center. I took it out and exam it. For some reason I feel drawn in this hat. I went to the mirror and tried it. It is fits in my head, it made me really happy.

"Do you like the hat Reborn?" I turned to see Sensei approaching with Checker. I nodded happily, "This hat is great Sensei, I really like it."

Sensei smiled for me and nod, "I'm glad." Checker gave a chuckle, "That hat is actually handmade by Mysteria you know. She who never stitches before is able to make that." Sensei glared at him, "Are you making fun of me Checker?"

Both began to tease one another. Learning this hat is made by Sensei really flatter me. That is when I decided to treasure this hat until the very end of my life.

In the last day, we take a picture, a whole family. I am overjoyed and wish that this happiness will last forever, being with the Devas, my family is my happiness, my light and most of all, my life. I will never find another family other than them, that's what I had decided in my life.

As much as I truly wanted to last forever, I know time will come everything about me with my family will come to an end… and that end had come.

* * *

In my age of twenty-three, the curse of Arcobaleno will soon take my family's life. I learned it after hearing Checker and Sensei discussing about the next generation that will soon take their place. I can't believe everything that I had heard.

In the next generation, I am one of the fated holders of the pacifier, which would mean I will take over Silver's place as the sun Acrobaleno. I can hear Checker is completely against of me being one, same to Sensei too but still she told him he has to do it for the sake of the future. I don't know what she means at first but then I heard the reason which made me understood. The next generation are all fated Arcobalenos, which means Sensei's method of eradicating the endless cycle of curse will come to an end in our generation.

Upon the screen, I saw my image with the other seven people. I do not know why there are seven more people other than me who are fated Arcobalenos but for now I will not mind them and only focus on their discussion but it seems it won't turn out well because Sensei and Checker found me eavesdropping their conversation. As me who is always curious about my own family asked why they are discussing about the next generation Arcobalenos and Sensei gave me the painful truth.

The curse of the Arcobaleno will soon take their life, the end is near.

I'm shock, more than shock. The fact that soon their life would end… that would mean…

"I'll… be left alone? You… You all will leave me?" I can't help but ask shakily. I don't want this, I want to be with them forever no matter what happens! Sensei approached me, "Reborn I know it's painful but you must remember when there's a beginning, there's an end. We don't want to leave you Reborn, we swore we will never leave you but we can't find a way to get free from this curse. I'm sorry Reborn, our promise might never happen anymore."

"But Sensei you can't!" Tears began to flow in my eyes. Normally I will never cry to anyone but if its Sensei and Checker, I learn how to release them even if it's in front of them. "Please Sensei! Don't leave me! I know you can find a way to destroy the Arcobaleno Seal and save your life and everyone else, I know by working together with Checker I'm sure we can find some way to-"

"Reborn" Checker halted me with depressing tone. "We already did that ever since and you know it… but… we both can't find anything at all. I'm sorry Reborn, I am useless."

"No" I said in almost whisper and disbelief. I turn to Sensei who is giving the same expression, "Reborn… You do know that I wish death more than anyone elses, right?"

She began as she approach me and hugged me as tears still flow within my eyes.

"If nothing changed within my life, surely I would be overjoyed that finally death shall come upon me. I can finally rest for this whole millennium years life of immortality, I would truly be happy… but… after meeting Checker, the Devas and now you, for the first time in my life, I wished to live longer, to stay alive, to be with all of you."

"S-Sensei"

"That is why I made more than research to know how to destroy the curse. Checker helped me with all his might, but in end we can't… and so we Devas decide to let ourselves fall in flame and die, used the research we have found to end the cycle of Arcobaleno. Reborn it talks about the next generation, your generation as next Arcobaleno."

That widen my eyes. Is that why they are talking about me and the other people who will have the same fate as me, the fated Arcobalenos!? Did they all decide to... sacrifice themselves for us?

"Yes Reborn." Checker said as he approached us and Sensei broke from hug. He gave a failure tone, "I'm sorry Reborn… I can't do anything at all."

I can't believe what I'm hearing at all. No, I don't want them to disappear. I don't want my family to disappear!

"I'm really sorry Reborn… I'm… sorry…"

* * *

The day I feared the most finally came. Each one of them gave their last moment with me before they left so they could go to their last destination where they can be with the people they love other than us.

First was Raven, we both spend our last time singing since it was our favorite bonding before she return to her own orphanage where the orphan children with her own son lives. Second was Shing, we both spend time giving his final lesson before he return back to China where he could meet his student who is also one of the fated ones named Fon. Third was Rick, giving me his last perverted words and advices which normally I would ignore but for now I listen and only laugh to it before he went back home where his wife and teenager son lives. Fourth was Silver, we both talked about nature and animals since that's what he truly loves before returning back to his beloved home town to say his good byes too. The last were the married couples, Elaine and Doranbolt, spending time with me to our favorite tavern before both me and Sensei left to stay in Checker's home.

The orange pacifier is blinking, telling that soon it will be time for them to leave. Both me and Checker were crying as Sensei only smiled for us and hugging both of us. I don't want this, I truly don't want to see them die, I… I can't imagine the world without my family.

"Checker I'm leaving Reborn to you. Please take good care of him." Mysteria whispered to Checker. He's still crying but forced himself to smile for her and kissed her forehead and lips before hugging her. "I will Mysteria, I promise… just remember I will come to you soon, after I fulfilled everything that needs to be done… will you… wait for me?"

Mysteria smiled, "Of course. Keep your time okay."

"I will." Checker's last words for her.

She turned to me who I still crying none stop, not wanting her to go. "Reborn can you live without us?" She asked which I immediately shook my head, I can't live without them, I can't! "Reborn I know it's painful and as much as I want to stay with both of you, I can't. I'm sorry Reborn, for breaking my promise."

"Sensei please don't say things like that, no please don't leave me! Sensei I'm a failure apprentice, until the end I failed to surpass you, I can't become strong like you… I… I don't want this Sensei…"

I felt her lips to my forehead, making me raise my head to see her smiling with tears, even if her right eye shows the demon's eye, she still look beautiful and so human more than anyone else. "Reborn you are not a failure. You are my proudest student and apprentice I could ever ask for. Maybe fate didn't let you surpass me but I know in the future even without testing your own strength against me, you will learn to surpass me. I will be more proud to see that future, too bad my only regret is that I won't be able to see it with my own eyes. I'm sure Checker will inform me when he finally comes to the afterlife too."

"Sensei!"

"Reborn" She pulled me and hugged me tightly as I hugged her back. I could feel it, she's still smiling, her true smile that she never show to anyone. "Promise me… to live according to what you truly desire and with no regret. I will watch over you, I promise."

Tears kept flowing none stop. I can't hold the pain and much more the future without them. Still I nodded, telling her I will. She smiled genuinely, "Thank you… Renato."

The orange Arcobaleno glowed as flame began to surround her body. I can't, I don't want her to disappear. I could see the same thing to Checker which is why he hugged both of us tightly, like a father hugging his wife and son, tears still flowing down.

"Mysteria!"

"Sensei!"

Mysteria adjusted herself so she could hug both of us and closed her eyes. "Thank you… Checker Face, Renato… thank you for this wonderful life… thank you… until… we meet again."

The flame began to surround her even more to the point she's beginning to disappear. We both cried her name as we desperate to never let her go but her body began to disappear until fully she's gone with only the orange pacifier left on where she is placed before. There is no body, no sign she was there, there's… nothing at all.

We both growled in pain and sorrow for the whole night.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

It's been a year ever since their death and I still can't recover about what happened. I still stayed in Checker's home which he didn't mind and made sure to take care of me. He's trying to be strong until now, I could tell it. He's doing his best to support me and really I don't know how to repay everything he had done for me.

For now, I kept thinking about what I should do in life. I no longer found any reason to live. My only purpose is to surpass her so I could take the blame of everything that happened but I failed there and just like that, everything around me crumble. I don't know how to start anymore, I don't know what should I do in this point at all. I have no reason to live so what's the point now?

As much as I want to end this, her last words always echo to my ears. To live with no regret, to choose what life I wanted… just what kind of life should I choose and do? I don't have any idea at all.

"Reborn" I turn to see Checker who already went in from my room. Maybe my deep thought made me failed to notice his coming. I asked, "What is it Checker?"

"I know it's not the time for me to discuss this but… I will have to talk to you about this, about you as the fated Arconaleno."

The word Arcobaleno made me stiff as I remember what's the main reason Sensei died. Now that I remembered, I will soon be one of them too. To inherit the Arcobaleno curse and protect the Trinisette, even if I still have the Demon Curse within me I will still have to inherit it.

Soon enough Checker told me everything he had plan for us. The time we will meet each other, train our teamwork and the day we will take the curse, he even plan to find a good apprentice that will take his place soon when he's gone. I listen to them before rethinking my plan. Checker can see that too which I am glad that he's not asking and let me think about it.

Making up my mind, I spoke. "Checker… will you do me a favor?"

"What is it Reborn?"

"I want to forget everything." I said which surprise Checker. I clarified more, "I want you to erase all my memories about the Devas, my power, my curse, this fate, everything and change them into a worst memories you could make for me with limitation of my power and knows nothing about being a fated Arcobaleno."

"Reborn what are you saying? Do you wish to forget Mysteria and-"

"I want to live in despair… that's the kind of life I wish to continue onwards."

"But why Reborn?" Checker asked in concern, like a father concern to his son. I explained, "For this whole year I can finally conclude that I really can't live without my family. I can't get any reason to live on… so if I will die, I want to die in suffering more than anything else. That's why… I want to forget everything."

"Even if it's painful?" Checker asked. I nodded as tears fell down, "Yes."

Checker Face stood up to sit beside me and hugged me. I leaned to him since like Sensei, I see him as my father.

"Reborn think this more carefully. I promised to Mysteria whatever you decided in life, I will support you and keep watching you. That's why if this is the kind of life you had chosen, I will support you but never forget to make a choice with no regrets. Do you understand me Reborn?"

It took time for me to nod, I'm sure Checker understood more than anyone how painful for me to lose them. Not only Sensei died but Elaine and everyone else, my whole family is gone. In Devas, I am the only one left alive, the only person who is left, Ragnarok, me.

For a month of thinking, I am complete convince I will never change my mind so I approached Checker again and told him what I decided in this life. I know I just gave Checker a heavy burden and I don't really wanted to hurt his feelings but he's the only one who could do my desire more than anyone else.

"I see" He took a deep breath before asking me, "You want me to change your memories and limit your true strength. Are you sure about this Reborn?"

"Yeah, in order to live in suffering I will do it. I don't mind inheriting the Arcobaleno curse too so there is nothing to worry Checker."

"But out of all of them, you are the only one who knows most about them and much more seal the Arcobaleno curse. You have this advantage life."

"It doesn't matter to me whenever I will die as an Acrobaleno or die in different death. I know she did this for us but… I can't accept it right now… I'm sorry Checker for my selfish desire but this is what I wanted."

"Don't worry Reborn I understand." Checker said before walking in front of me. He patted both of my shoulder and gave me a smile, "I will do what you wanted but keep in mind I am still there to watch over you even if it means becoming your enemy. If ever you need me, let me know, even the Devil curse too."

That widen my eyes, "You know?" He sadly nodded, "Mysteria told me and I can't believe it at all. Even though I can't see it, I can feel it when I focus my strength to your back. I am again so mad that I can't do anything for you too."

"Don't Checker its fine… I want to understand Sensei's pain… may not be enough but its fine."

"Reborn"

"I want to keep my name… even the fedora Sensei gave me… don't make me forget them, but let me forget my real name… I decide to live as Reborn, no one else."

"Very well Reborn." Checker said before going to the shelves, taking a small box and return to me. "You should have this. Mysteria told me to give this to you when you finally decide what to do in life."

I slowly took it from him and turn to him, asking if I could open it. He nodded, telling me to go on and I did. I opened the box and saw a small glowing like egg. I took it and inspect it, can't understand what it is. I turn to him and about to ask but he shrugs.

"I have no idea Reborn, but keep that for her." I could only nod before putting it back on the box and closed it. Checker spoke, "Get ready your things, I'm sure you want to move out here too."

I nodded, "Sorry for all the trouble Checker."

"If it's you Reborn, there is no trouble at all."

So I ready my things, never forgetting the fedora she had given me in my birthday and more items that I received from my family too such as clothes, accessory, books and so forth. They never gave me something that won't be use which I'm thankful about.

I readied myself before taking my whole things to the living room where Checker is waiting for me. I am now ready and now stand in front of him who has a serious expression. I am the same too since today, I will start to live as a new person who live in the false memories.

"I will ask again, are you sure about this decision Reborn?"

"Yes. I am with my own dying will."

Checker nodded before his eyes soften as he placed his forefinger and middle finger together to my head, "I love you Reborn, all Devas loves you too. Even if your mind doesn't remember, let your heart continue to remember them."

I nodded, "Thank you for everything Checker… may I call you dad for ones?" His shock expression is priceless but I am glad to see it. He slowly smiled and nod, "Well, I'll see you soon… son."

I fought my blush so it won't come out and be obvious. I just smiled and nod.

His finger began to glow in indigo and slowly my memories are being overwritten. My precious memories are disappearing, even their faces and everything about them are disappearing. Slowly as I fade to darkness, my last thought was…

This is the beginning of my own despairing life.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Sequel of this story will be updated in November 1**

 **Your author hope you like this long story of Reborn's life. To speak the truth, your author have a lots of things in mind but too bad that it needs to be summarized so that reading it won't be that boring. If there are any grammatical errors, I apologize because grammar is my weakness when comes to English.  
**

 **Again, your author hope you like this story readers.**


	2. My Life As A Hitman

My name is Reborn, a freelance in the dark world called mafia. I started in age of twenty-four to start my living. I don't really remember how I learn many things such as using gun, combat and many dangerous weapons, I just know them, for that reason I used my knowledge in order to live. I do what people hired me to do, every dangerous work I take it, not like someone will miss me so I didn't really care how things will end but in the end it work up well. More and more dangerous work, more and more clean success to the point in age of twenty-eight I gain the title the number one hitman in the whole world.

I didn't mind about the title, I quite proud of it and used it for more living and earning money. But for some reason, I don't feel anything within me, like the title is nothing to me.

There are many mysteries in my life that even I can't figure it out. One is already about my skills, for some reason I know there should be more of it than meet in the eye but I don't remember them. Second is my past, I live alone ever since, I live in solitude with no one there for me and used to steal food for living. Three is my things, I don't know how I got them, I don't remember stealing them either I just have them, the clothes, the accessory, books and even this fedora that I can't let go at all. Fourth is the word 'Dying Will', I know it means your own resolve but I don't remember where I had learn the word, for some reason there is more than just a word but no matter how much I try, I can't remember at all. Last is family, I do not understand why I know too much about family when as far as I remember I never gain one, I don't even remember where I came from, just the street, steal and survival.

I have no one to talk about this, not like I have any close friends I could talk to. I do have few but only for needed and work like Timoteo the Vongola Nono, Trident Shamal and more connection for information. I always try to sort them whenever I'm alone in my small apartment since I never needed a big one but in the end I can't find any clues to solve this mystery. As time goes by, I learn to give up and just move forward.

* * *

A time came when a mysterious person came to my apartment. I don't know who he is and how he found out my place. I became cautious as I point my gun to him, a person with an iron mask. Deep within me I know I should know this person but I kept dismissing this feeling and kept my passive as to know how he found me. He gave me a note before suddenly vanishing on sight which I don't know how he did that. Cautious I took the note and open it, it's all about gathering a strongest seven to do the work.

Strongest Seven… should I know what it means? Why do I feel like I should know them? My mind says I don't but why is my heart… I shook my head aggressively and turn myself to the mirror to stare at myself. Ever since I started as a freelance many questions flood to my mind, I can't let this continue, I can't let this feeling hindrance my work and my life.

And so I decide to close my heart, to lock the mysteries I kept asking and everything that will come to my way.

I turn to my pet chameleon who is staring back. I remember he came out from an egg inside the box. I don't know why but for some reason this animal became attach to me, same for me to him and so I kept him. Every time my pet is with me, for some reason it calms me, like I am not a dark person at all. I still wonder how I got him but whatever is the reason, I'm so glad to have him by my side.

Whatever this is, I accepted the invitation and met the other seven. The kind looking girl and pregnant Luce, the COMSUBIN instructor Lal Mitch, a Chinese martial artist Fon, the scientist Verde, the Esper Viper and the stuntman Skull.

Something bugs me about them but learn to keep and ignore them. I no longer need questions, I can't let it interfere me.

As time goes by working with them, for some reason I grown attach to them but of course I never voice it out. I even took Skull as my lackey since he's weak and out of all of them, I became the strongest too. There are times they ask me how I became this strong and only told them because I am born with talent which in truth, I don't know and I don't remember.

Luce who is the leader of this group, for some reason there is something within her that I should know and remember. Something about her reminds me of someone, someone who became more attach to me more than anyone else. I kept myself close to her, not because I like her but because I want to know all this mystery. Maybe if it's her, she could open them for me.

The final day working with them came. We are heading on the location when I felt someone following us and saw it was Colonnello, Lal Mitch's student. We all kept going until we found the object that wanted us to find and open. After opening it, a light came out and glowed above. We all stared at it, can't tell what it was until it spread around us and soon I opened my eyes, I became small, mysterious yellow pacifier in my neck and… not really small but a baby. All of us became like that with different color of pacifier. I noticed something about Luce, she seems wasn't shock, it's like she knew this coming. I gripped both of my hands, I… I don't want this!

It took a lot of time for me to get used on this new appearance. It became hard but never thought of letting myself fall. We all Arcobaleno soon part ways to continue our own living but kept attach if ever we found something about what happened to us since all of us wanted to return back to our original bodies no matter what.

My pet chameleon became my animal partner, Leon. He can transform to any form I need which is true convenient to my part. He grown more attach and always takes good care of me, like he is there to be my cover from loneliness.

* * *

As time goes by I also decide to alliance myself to the Vongola, the strongest Mafia. Nono and I are friends so we could get along. I even got a student, Dino Cavallone. I made sure to train him and enjoy myself as I see him miserable. My training is bit unique unlike most people will do. I don't really know where I got these ideas but they are working. Not only it trained my Dame Student but also I gain fun and attachment which I kept under control.

Everything is going well even in this kind of body.

The time came Nono asked me to train the next Generation that will change the Vongola back to its glory. Of course for me I knew that kind of work is impossible but I am the number one hitman, any work will be done. I accepted and flew to Japan just to meet the son of Iemitsu, the CEDEF Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Every report it gave is somewhat true, changing him would take a lot time of work but its fine, I have all the time I need.

I came to him as his tutor and his life change. He kept running away, complaining and clumsy as always but as time goes by with my training and of course meeting new friends that are chosen as his Guardians, his life change for the better. Battles never left us but I always made sure he will win. I always give guidance anytime he needs it so he can win and everything work. The battle with Rokudo Mukuro who soon became his Mist Guardian, the Varia who desire the position of Vongola, the future battle that we all never expect, Millefiore family and the misunderstanding battle against Simon family and the battle against the first generation, Demon Spade.

The family that Dame-Tsuna gathered, for some reason it reminds me of a certain family, a family I long and miss. When its night and know my dame student is deeply asleep, I kept staring at the night sky, wanting to know what aches my heart. I also know for some point someone is watching me but I can't pinpoint where and for some reason, instead of feeling guard, I feel at ease, like whoever is watching me is fine to do as it please.

A dream soon came upon us, reminding us how we got the invitation from a certain iron mask. The whole Arcobaleno became connected too, like someone summoned us from a dream and indeed it is and that person came out, the iron mask. He told us that there is one way to take out the curse and that is the Representative battle of the Rainbow where they will choose seven people to fight alone side them and the side who will win the curse will be lift out.

For some reason something wasn't right here, like there is something more from his words. Before I could ask, everything halted me, like something is stopping me from doing it. In the end, we all agree and came back from reality. The ones I asked are of course my students, Dino and Tsuna to participate for me. They agreed with my threat of course and so the others took their representatives too.

As the representative battle continues, the Vindice interfered and told us their sole purpose is to kill the iron mask for revenge. Tsuna and I soon found out their identities, they are all former Arcobaleno that almost died but because of strong hatred and anger, their flame turn to night flame that kept them alive like a living corpse. For some reason they wanted me to join on their side, saying with me they could end his life.

I refuse and I told everything I had learned to the other Arcobalenos. I also knew Tsuna is doing something behind my back so I decide to follow him after this meeting is over. Soon I found him and really tired. I told him how I feel, my death and my regret. After that is something I never expect him to do, he told me to live and we will find a way to keep us all alive even if it means fighting us to convince us. I smiled, for some reason it warm my heart. I'm a hitman, many are amaze to my skills and also many that hates me. To think someone is here strongly desire me to live, I can't find any word to describe at all.

I gave him my answer. I wanted to live and watch how he grown more, I want to see how much more will he make me amaze and how much more will he melt my heart from coldness. I am growing attachment to my student, not in romantic way but a family, like slowly I am seeing Dame Tsuna as my own son, just like someone else who sees and took me as her son.

The last day of Representative battle, we all took down the Vindice and Tsuna won against Bermuda the leader of Vindice. The Iron masked came and congratulate them for winning, of course we already knew what would happened after this, the winner will become the next Acrobaleno, we can't let that happened. Tsuna spoke to him, telling he found a way to stop the cycle of Arcobaleno until Talbot came with a spear in hand and told us the possible way to stop the endless cycle and keeping the Arcobaleno alive.

The iron masked man smiled and nodded, agreeing and let us do as it please. We soon do what must be done and finally all of us are freed to our curses, all that left is to re-growth our bodies ones again. I never thought this is possible and I'm really happy for it.

Tsuna I will forever be grateful to you.

.

.

.

Two years after the representative battle, I am left alone at home as Tsuna with the other kids in school and both Maman and Bianchi in grocery, my body is already around eight years old and I'm glad I'm slowly returning back. As I relax on the sofa, something from my back aches that made me growl in pain. My body became hot and something in my back is growing. I sweat too much and my breathing is becoming even heavier.

I don't know what's happening to me but whatever it is it's like I'm being tore in hell. Before I lost consciousness, I heard a footstep as it approach me and called my name. It feels nostalgic but I don't remember… whose voice it belongs…

The time I woke up, I'm in Tsuna and my room. I don't remember being here since the last time I remember is I'm in the living room. I look on the window and its sunset. It seems I slept that much. I slowly sat up and back aches in pain. I don't know what the heck just happened but for some reason something is in back and I need to check it.

Even if my body is still weak, I forced myself to stand up and walk to the body size mirror to see myself. There is nothing ordinary in me but when I turn around to see my back, it shocked me.

There is one branch that grows from the black hole, really long and large. I always thought this is just a tattoo and I don't remember having one so I always leave it but to see something grow from it, I don't know what to think at all. Now that I realized, something is strange. There are times I took off my upper clothes and of course they could see my back but no one mentioned it to me. Normally they would ask why I have that or is it a tattoo but no one.

By the time I could ask more, Tsuna came in on the room.

"Reborn you're awake! I'm kind of worried you know, suddenly got a fever." He said which for some reason his word is hard to sink right now. My whole mind's main focus is the branch on my back. I turn to my student and asked, "Dame Tsuna do you see something on my back?"

"You're back?" Tsuna questioned as he looked thoroughly on my back then shook his head, "I don't see anything Reborn. Is there something on your back?"

Now I'm convinced, if Dame Tsuna can't see it and so is everyone else… everyone else except me.

"Reborn should you be resting more." Tsuna said which I shook my head, "I'm fine now."

"But Reborn." I still could sense how worried my student is. I sigh and let myself rest more. I need to calm myself before restarting to think everything again.

Tsuna soon brought me dinner and I eat to our room when I noticed something. I tried tasting them again and… there is no taste.

"Dame Tsuna can you taste this for me." I asked which earn a questioning look from him before he took a bite and nod, "Its good Reborn. Did your taste didn't return after your fever? You should be fine now."

Indeed, I don't have a fever. I took another bite and as much as it displeases me, I can't taste anything.

As time goes by, my taste never return. I secretly asked Shamal since he is a doctor to know what's happening and he too doesn't know at all. He let me taste every spices and I taste nothing, even the most disgusting food that has a bad smell but still tasted nothing.

"Your case is something I never face before Reborn. Are you sure you didn't eat or drink anything that had something in it?" Shamal asked which made me glare and crossed my arms, "I am cautious to every food I eat so I am sure nothing such as chemical or poison in it."

"I scan your blood and more but found everything normal too." Shamal said before sighing.

I made a gamble before turning around and showing my back. "Shamal can you see something on my back or anything." He raised an eyebrow and I studied him, seeing he looks thoroughly on my back before shaking his head, "I don't see any abnormalities Reborn, why ask that all of the sudden?"

So he can't see it too… only me.

It took a long time for me to get to use of having no taste anymore. I asked Shamal to keep it from anyone and I act as I usually do. I still drink my espresso, even though I don't taste it, its warm keep me from getting crazy all because of my lost of taste.

It's hard but I still did well.

.

.

.

Five years later after Tsuna finally inherit the Vongola, it started again. My back aches, my heart is beating fast, my breathing is so fast that it suffocate me and the pain is too much that tears coming out without myself noticing it.

It happened around dinner time as I am about to go and give Tsuna another lecture since he still can't control his Guardian's destructiveness when it happened. My body is almost done in the teenager's height so maybe another few years and we're totally back to our original bodies. It was blurred as I can slowly hear Tsuna's voice calling me and so are the others, shouting to call help and asking Ryohei what's wrong. The pain is getting stronger as something in my back is growing and soon enough my consciousness faded.

It was after three days when I woke up. Dame Tsuna is sure worried for me which I made Leon transform into a mallet to give him a lesson that a Boss shouldn't panic in front of the strong man who will not die so easily. A little later Shamal and Ryohei came to check on me. They kept asking me question and I told them what I truly feel, except the fact that's happening in my back.

In night time and I'm finally free and alone, I sat up from the bed and forced myself to stand up and walked away on the room. I went on the hallway where there is a large mirror and when I got there, I immediately raised my shirt to look on my back. The branch spread even more, the blackness almost covering my back. For some reason I can now conclude that this will spread all over my body and only I could see it. I sigh, knowing it is indeed the cause of my pain. My only question is what did I lose this time?

I found it on the next day. My smell, I can't smell. My breathing is fine but my smell is no longer there. First my taste now my smell… could this be like a countdown and there is a high chance I will lose the three remaining of my senses? If I do… what would happen to me?

In the end, I never mention it to anyone and act like I always do. This is my problem and problem alone, I don't need them getting involve over my own problem. Shamal already noticing it but even so no matter how much he asked, I will never answer because even if I do, it's not like he can do something about it.

.

.

.

Four years later and finally we're back to our original bodies, Tsuna finally found someone who can finally become his partner in life. I still remember two years ago both Tsuna and Kyoko finally got a chance to have a date but as time goes by, both noticed that their relationship might never come more than just a friend. Tsuna finally noticed he only had a crush to Kyoko, other than that, nothing. In the end both became just friends.

Now Tsuna met someone and both are really getting along. Even before until now when their time is over, Tsuna would come to me and tell me what happened to them. I only smiled as I kept hearing his babbling which I already knew since I'm secretly there to watch over him in case someone attack and I'm sure he already know it through his hyper intuition but he never really mind it and continue his talk.

"And you know what Reborn, she's actually interested about Japan's culture! She even told me she wanted to visit there with me! Ne ne Reborn what should I do? I'm getting nervous and-" Tsuna continue his talk as I could only chuckle to his antics. Normally I will break this good mood for my own amusement but I don't feel that way for now. It's kind of refreshing… kind of familiar sensation.

"Ne Reborn by chance we get married… will you… will you become my Best Man?" Tsuna asked, little embarrassed to what he just said. I became down founded which is unusual for me, "Me? Why me Dame Tsuna?"

"Well… because… you… are actually like a father for me Reborn… you're always there when I'm in trouble and… I know you're the best person I could ever ask for."

For some reason, his words just made me smile, a true smile that I never thought I actually have. Heh, I could see him shock to it too, but I'm more shock of myself than him.

"Thanks Tsuna… you are like my son too."

He smiled to me and even though he's already old and adult, he could still act as a child and jump himself to hug me.

"Thank you Reborn!"

I smiled and return it. I wonder… why does my heart aches? Why do I feel like… I shouldn't come closer to the point it might break me?

The time comes when Tsuna finally proposed with the help of his Guardians. The girl answered yes which became the happiest day for Vongola Decimo.

I watch from afar hidden from everyone's view. I can't contain my happiness for my ex-student and now boss, seeing him grow indeed made my life worth more than I thought.

I left the scene, not wanting to be found. In the midst of my escape, my back again aches.

'Again!?' I thought as the pain became even greater than the last time.

I went on the nearest wall and leaned there as I fall on the ground, covering my mouth to make sure no sound will come out as I endured the doubled pain. Soon my consciousness faded.

The time I woke up, I'm in my room back in Vongola Mansion. I looked around, seeing no one is here. I turn to the digital calendar, a week ever since I passed out. I took a sigh, I wonder if it's because of me that I destroyed my ex-student's special day… I hope not.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Reborn." The voice made my instinct overdrive as I immediately turn to the origin of the voice to see the iron masked man. I kept my guard up, silently calling Leon to come to my hand and transform anytime. He raised his hand up, "I will not harm you Reborn that I assured you. I even used my own illusion to fool everyone and even Vongola Decimo to cover your absence."

But that didn't make me assure at all, "Why are you here?" I asked in threatening tone. He answered, tone not wavering. "To check on you and see what you had lost."

"What do you mean?"

"You already lose your sense of taste and smell." He said that made me narrowed my eyes. He continued, "And now lost the sense of touch."

"What do you…!" In my hand, Leon is already there but I don't feel his weight. Now that think about it, I don't feel any heaviness, not even the feeling of my on cloths and the bed. Wha… what's happening!?

"The sign is getting nearer… if this took your hearing and sight, you will die Reborn."

I turn to him in wide eyes and disbelief… could this person be…

"Do you know what's happening to me? ARE YOU THE ONE WHO PUT THIS ON MY BACK!?" I shouted in the end. He shook his head, "I can't and never will Reborn. I don't have a power to give demon curse."

"Demon Curse?" I questioned and he nodded, "You already have that curse ever since you are eighteen. In order to save Elaine you cover yourself for her and that's how you got that curse."

'Elaine? Who is she and why would I protect her?' But deep within my heart, I could feel I know this Elaine, but I don't know who and where I knew the name.

"Do you still wish to continue living in suffering? You already suffer enough of ignorance Reborn, don't force yourself."

Leon transform to a gun and I pointed it to him, "I don't know what you are talking about and don't speak to me as if we're close!"

He became silence before giving his gentle smile which I never thought he has one and much more show it to me.

"I know you more than the people here Reborn, after all we are all a family." That widens my eyes? Family? "Of course you don't remember but I am sure your heart remembers. I will be waiting for the day you will finally change your mind. Always remember Reborn, I am watching you."

He disappeared on sight, not using his portal or anything… he just disappeared. I lowered my gun and Leon returned back to his original form and clime to my arms. I knew it because I can see him doing it but I don't feel him at all. Demon Curse… just what is that? How much that Iron Mask Man knows about it? Does he have the answer… of all the mystery I have in life?

Later I went out and indeed, they didn't know I passed out. Tsuna came to me in worried, telling me his hyper intuition won't rest about me but seeing I'm fine now made it off and decide to stay by my side to watch over me which I don't need but his insist made me stop and let him be.

Dinner with everyone with Colonnello and Lal Mitch visiting us, we all talk as we eat. I'm just silence as I only listen to the whole conversation and eat my portion with no taste and smell. Everything I touch, I don't feel thing. I don't even know if the food I'm eating is being swallowed. All I could depend is my ears hearing myself munch.

As I eat, my eyes landed on the knife that rest on the side. I put my spoon and pork down to get the knife and stared at it, not knowing the fact Hibari Kyoya is staring at me since I'm more focus on what I am about to do.

I grabbed my knife tightly and immediately slashed it to my left hand, making it bleed. Hibari Kyoya is surprised that he immediately called Ryohei and of course I'm too focus on the bleeding when someone grabbed my hand and its Ryohei and began healing it using his Sun Flame.

"Reborn what is that EXTREME for?" He asked as he focused on healing it. I can feel the entire gaze in me but I didn't mind, my more focus is on the bleeding which made my heart aches… I… can't feel the pain in my hand.

Four months later an enemy famiglia attacked the Vongola HQ. They are well prepared which I'm amaze about but the bad timing is that Tsuna's fiancé is here with us when they attacked. Tsuna and I currently protecting the girl but not too much since she herself is a fighter who can use short sword and mist dying will user but still she's not strong enough to deal strong enemies such as this one. The Guardians are currently spread around and under Gokudera Hayato's command they are taking care of them. Right now Tsuna's top priority is to keep her safe and defeat the famiglia that come to his way and my mission is to protect both of them no matter what.

More famiglia kept coming and with my Chaos Shot they are gone. Still, having no sense of touch really slows me, since if only I could feel, I could detect them whenever they are coming or not. For now… all I can do is depend on Tsuna's hyper intuition.

Everything is doing well until a strong explosive came to us that destroyed the building we're in. Tsuna protected the girl while I protected both of them before the building fall above us.

"Reborn!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna." I said as I twist my gun and used Chaos Shot to destroy the blocks above us.

Seeing the enemy coming, Tsuna immediately flew with his Dying Will and burn them by using his flame. The girl is with me, before she became terrified and turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, Reborn is hurt!" She shouted after seeing Tsuna is done defeating them. Tsuna immediately turn around and saw my back is bleeding and its near to my heart. This terrified him, "Reborn!"

I'm hurt, but I don't feel the pain at all. Instead of worrying my wound, I glared at both of them. "What are we waiting for? You two better go and get to the safe place."

"But Reborn you're hurt!"

"I'm fine and it doesn't matter, hurry!" I said as I took both of their hands and run. I can't have this two die, not in my watch.

We kept going even if Tsuna insist me to stop but I didn't mind and kept going. I don't know how much blood is coming out but their safety is always in my mind. Next are the people with rattling guns and shoot. I immediately pushed both of them on the side before it hit them. I didn't again notice they got my foot and leg. I shot them back and killed them.

With my hearing I could sense more number are coming which will give us more disadvantage. I stand up and was about to go when a hand grabbed my hand and turn to see Tsuna again stopping me.

"Reborn just what are you doing!? Your wound in your back is serious and your foot is shot too!" As Tsuna said that, I looked on my feet and indeed it is but again I don't feel it. "Stop forcing yourself Reborn, I'll go and take care of them, just stay here with her and-"

"Dame Tsuna you are a boss, Vongola Decimo. Your life is what they want and if ever they done something to you the Vongola will fall. As your ex-tutor and Adviser I cannot let that happen."

"But if you die because of me I'll-" It was halted when we heard explosion on the group that's coming. We got a communication from Gokudera saying they are almost done and now arrived for their rescue.

Tsuna is happy to hear that and shouted to have someone to come for me. Really Dame Tsuna should worry more of himself than me. Still seeing someone worried for me and stopping me to do more… makes me happy… for unknown reason… suddenly a memory flashed through me. I don't know that memories but there are people around me being worried about me. From my age at that flashback, I'm somewhere around nine years old… who are those people?

A week after the attack, the Iron Mask Man appeared ones again and this time in the formal way. Vongola Decimo is cautious about him with his Storm and Rain Guardian. I am on the other side of the room, still resting in bed. Looks like the damage I got is actually serious and I pushed it even more to its limit, because of that they told me not to move in bed at all. Normally I could feel the pain and should be sleeping but there is no pain for me to feel anymore. I will never voice this to anyone but… this fact terrifies me.

"I don't know why you wanted to see Reborn but I cannot let you come and meet him." Dame Tsuna said to Checker Face but it seems he will not fall back no matter what happen. "I understand your concern Vongola but I must go and meet him. Please step back, I have no reason to do any trouble at all."

"It's even more reason for us to not let you Checker Face." Gokudera said. "You won't tell us your motive why you desire to meet Reborn-san. We can't trust you at all."

"Then you can just be with me as I meet him. I don't mind that as long as I can meet him." Checker Face said. Yamamoto scratch his cheek, "Sorry but that is no good too. Why don't you just come back when he got better and-"

"I cannot wait for him more than it is." Checker Face said darkly, much that it alerts them. "This is my last warning Vongola, let me talk to him or else I won't guarantee what I might do."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "Checker Face if ever you hurt him or anyone here," He transform to his Hyper Dying Will Mode with no help of a pills. Gokudera brought out his gun and bombs while Yamamoto draw out his katana. "You will have to go through me first."

I can feel the tension in my room. This is really shocking even for me, to know Dame Tsuna could be over protective for someone like me… maybe because it's just him. Still the fact that Dame Tsuna wouldn't mind engaging battle against him worries me, he is in the different level. Even Dame Tsuna with his Guardians will have no chance to fight him fairly.

'Dame Tsuna there is no need for you to do this much. Looks like I will have to give you another tutoring later.'

Outside, Checker Face gave a sigh, seeing they will never let him. 'Normally I will never do this out of courtesy but looks like I will have to ignore this.' He gave a sharp look even if he's wearing an iron mask, "Vongola Decimo it would be better if you'll help me than stopping me. Because of your stubbornness and protectiveness might only kill him if we don't convince him to change his mind."

Something clicked to Tsuna's mind, "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, he disappeared in sight.

"Is he gone?" Yamamoto asked as he looked around. Tsuna turned to them, "No, he hasn't left yet. Be cautious, for some reason even my hyper intuition can't detect him." Both nodded and began to spread around, leaving only Tsuna behind.

Tsuna closed his eyes to check his hyper intuition whenever Checker Face is hiding around or not. Sensing nothing, he took a deep breath as his Hyper Dying Will Mode dispersed knowing he's completely gone.

Vongola Decimo went inside the room to see Reborn is actually awake and staring at him.

"R-Reborn… did you hear everything?" He asked nervously. "I did." I answered. He gave a sigh before letting himself in and closed the door. Before he could sit beside me, we both immediately felt a new presence and saw Checker Face, staring at us. Before Dame Tsuna could do something, a mist surrounded us, making Dame Tsuna paralyze to where he is standing, same for me in bed.

"I prefer not to do this but for safety measure I will do this." Checker said before facing me. I glared, unable to do anything frustrated me. He gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry if I had to do this but I have no time playing around. Reborn I need to get your answer."

"What answer do you need?" I asked, anger is visible to my tone. He spoke, "It's whenever you desire to return back your real memories or keep it as it is."

That made both of us question. Memories? What is he talking about?

"I have all my memories, what are you babbling about?" I asked in same tone as the previous one. He answered again, "The memories you currently have are the memories I had made according to your wish. You desire fake memories and keep your real memories sealed after a year of their death, in order to live in suffering forever."

This made me halt, I don't know what he's talking about.

"I can no longer control myself. I promised to keep watching you but seeing you like this is already too much, I'm sure even Mysteria would agree to stop you." Checker said as he took off his mask, showing his face us.

For unknown reason something jolted to my mind… like… I should know this person… more than anyone… but… why can't I remember?

"Your mind doesn't remember but your heart does Reborn." Checker said that made me return back to reality. He showed a soft expression, "I don't lie, I will never lie, especially to you."

"Reborn's memories?" I turn to my ex-student who seems to be confused. "Reborn wish to change his memories?"

"Yes. He asked me to make him forget everything about his family, change his memories to something else, in order to live in suffering." Checker said, much that it shock Dame Tsuna. "Why? Why would Reborn do such-"

"Don't make a sudden conclusion Dame Tsuna." I cut him before facing me. "We don't know if that guy is saying the truth or is just lying so he can do something that could bring back the Arcobaleno Curse."

"I desire more of sealing the endless Arcobaleno Curse than return it, it killed my lover!" Checker said in almost shout that again shock both of us. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry I lost my self control."

"You're lover?" Dame Tsuna asked. Checker began to explain, "She's the previous Sky Arcobaleno from the previous Generation, the one who discover the end of its cycle, my lover and Reborn's master and mother figure Vongola."

"Reborn's mother figure?" As Dame Tsuna said that, a flashback came. It's an image of a woman who's smiling for me. I don't know who she is… and the time she spoke, she said… Renato… who's Renato?

"Reborn" Checker called that again halted my flashback. He spoke, "A week, I will give you a week to decide whenever to return your memories or retain it as it is. Your real memories could give you the answer you seek, the Demon Curse."

Before we both could speak more, he vanished again like a thin air and the pressure that stopping us from moving also vanished. Vongola Decimo looked around the places before confirming he's gone which relief me at the same time trouble me. My ex-student, now Boss is asking me many things and I decide not to answer, because I don't even know the answer at all.

For a whole week and even after my recovery my mind is still about what Checker Face had told me. I know Dame Tsuna is worried and kept checking me but I decide to push him away for a while, I need time, I need to know what he's talking, mostly what he knows about me.

Evening when Checker Face appeared in my room. The time is night and most everyone here are asleep, everyone except the guards outside and me who's still thinking.

"Have you made a decision?" Checker asked me again without his mask. I wanted to glare but for some reason his expression of being true is stopping me. I don't know why at all, "Are you doing the same things to others too?"

"I have no bad intention Reborn and out of all of them, I most care is you. Fon and Viper sometimes because Fon is Shing's favorite student and Viper is Raven's son even though he doesn't know. For the rest I only watch how they struggle. They all cannot be compared of how much I care for you."

I don't know what to think anymore, not at all. Normally I would never get my emotions come to surface and not ones I will never let my guard down and have anyone sway me… but why… why can he do something like this to me?

I can feel Checker wanted to approach me but he is trying his best to control himself so I won't begin to wary more. Why? Why is he so soft to me? What am I to him?

"What is your decision Reborn?" Checker asked hidden is the hope that I would comply his pleas.

I don't know anymore, my mind is all mess up! My mind says he's lying and shouldn't listen to him but my heart says I should listen what he says! Heck, my condition of no longer feeling myself makes it even worst!

Before I could do something more, I saw both warm arms wrapped me. Checker is… hugging me?

"I know it should be you to decide whenever to remember or not but… I think you would thank me for me making you remember everything again." He whispered before I felt something inside me is coming in, like there is a chain inside my head and now cracking to be opened. He's opening the lock. "Come back Reborn, our precious child… Ragnarok."

As the name said, my entire memories flood within my mind. All the fake memories disappeared and replaced by my real ones. I remembered how my village gets burn and my mother's final moment, the time I first met him and Sensei, the Devas, my life with them, the tavern, the singing, the fun, the training, the hard times, my revenge, my birthday, their farewell, their death and then my decision to live in lies and despair. I remember everything.

When everything is back together, I can't help but cry. How long has it been ever since I began to tears? The last time I remember is the day I decide this life, maybe that's the last. How much pain did I keep for so long, to the point not only I made myself suffer but also Checker, my own father figure.

"Did you remember everything Reborn?" He asked softly as he runs his hand to my back, comforting me even though I can no longer feel it. I only nodded as I return the hug and kept crying. "Don't blame yourself over your selfishness you had done in the past Reborn. This suffering is nothing compared to what you feel now. Living in lies of memories, suffering from the Demon Curse, you can't even feel me anymore, I hate the fact that I who had live longer more than anyone else in this world can't do anything to help you. I'm sorry Reborn, I'm sorry."

.

.

.

A year later and I witness the wedding between my ex-student and his love girl. As he requested before, I became his Best Man for the wedding. I am happy for all of them, I could see some old of my comrades who have a good life now. I never showed them nor tell them, how jealous I am right now. After I remember everything, I decide to keep it and act the way I usually do. I now sometimes met up with Checker if I have time since deep within I know I need to make up with him.

What I am jealous about? They could still go on living without carrying pain and suffering. The Demon Curse gives me suffering, like my Sensei told me, for me to no longer feel anything, smell anything or taste anything, soon I know it, it will be a living hell.

With my knowledge return about demons, I could now tell when another attack in back will come. It would come around this year, my time of life is almost over, I know it. That's why as much as I can, I will live and pass them all I know as much as I can. So when I'm gone, I will have nothing to be worried about.

Eight months after the wedding, Yuni called a party for the entire representative who participate the battle of the rainbow for the anniversary. I am forced to come thanks to them, not only me but also the Varia. Everyone came to enjoy the party and all I could do is go on the flow. For me, there's nothing to be celebrate about. What Tsuna did is actually gone according to Sensei's plan.

The plan is this, someone will learn about the Curse should be put together and let it flow by use of Night Flame which we all did in the past for us to be freed but that's just the first step. After that, Checker will take it and separate the Vindice inside the sphere to the flames and replace the Night Flame to the device Sensei had completed to prevent the Cycle and sacrifice. Checker made sure to erase those memories to the Vindice before returning them back here which until now I never know if they still exist or not, not that I care at all.

Now that I think about it… maybe celebrating it might be good… because of their sacrifice that made everything over.

A week after that, what I feared happened. It was the time all ex-Arcobaleno and Vongola in the garden doing some bonding. Normally Verde and Viper won't join but because of Yuni insist that they have no choice but to come. I'm actually talking to Verde when the pain strikes.

This pain, it's been so long ever since I feel pain but this pain is not ordinary pain, it's too much like millions of blade combine by burning hell is hitting not only my back but almost all my body. I don't know what I did, all I remember is standing up from my sit and trying to get away but too much pain made me fall on the floor and clutch on the floor. I could hear them screaming my name and coming to me and before I knew it, everything turned blank.

The time I woke up, everything is weird. I'm awake that I could guess since I can hear voices, the voice of Tsuna with his Guardians, Yuni, Fon, Lal, Colonnello, Viper, Verde, Skull, Shamal and… Checker? Checker is here? I can't see, everything is black, I don't even know where I am, I can't feel anything to ensure me where I am. Could this be…

* * *

"What do you know about Reborn's condition Checker Face kora, don't tell me it is you who did this to him you bastard kora!" Colonnello growled as he was about to dash and punch him but being stopped by Fon and Ryohei. "Let me go kora! This guy is-"

"I did no such thing Colonnello and I will never harm Reborn this way at all. If only I know how to cure him I already did a long time ago." Checker said, glaring at them like saying stop accusing him on everything that's happening to Reborn.

"You bastard! You-" Before Colonnello could speak more, Tsuna spoke, "Wait Colonnello! Checker Face is not lying, maybe he have nothing to do with what's happening to Reborn."

Colonnello calm for a bit before narrowing his eyes on Decimo, "Are you sure?"

"My hyper intuition doesn't lie and I learn the best." Tsuna said in almost in boss mode, like telling don't doubt me or you'll face the consequence.

Colonnello twitch before looking away, already calming himself which Lal approach her husband. Yuni turn to Checker face and asked in narrowed eyes. "Do you have any idea what's happening to Uncle Reborn Checker Face?" Shamal added, "Let me tell you, this is the second time he became like this but far worse than the first one."

"Are you sure that's the second one? Because for me that's already the fourth time he experience that." Checker said which shock everyone. He explained, "The first time is when he's still tutoring Vongola in Japan when he's around 16 years old. Second is as you all witnessed before. The third is the day Vongola proposed to your wife, he walked away from the place before it attacked him. What you all witness is the fourth one."

"F-fourth one…?!" Tsuna can't believe this at all, not only him but everyone else.

"And I'm afraid the last attack would lead him to death." Checker said in low and darkening tone, not pointed to anyone but to himself.

Chrome became horrified as tears' coming out, thanks to her husband, Mukuro is there to comfort him. Ryohei, Gokudera, Lambo and Yamamoto became depressed and horrified on the discovery, not only them but everyone else.

Hibari glared, "What's the cause?" Checker Face took time to answer, "The explanation would be hard to believe so I ask no question to be thrown first." They all became silence, taking it as cue for him to speak.

"It happened around when Reborn is 18, he with the rest of his family are Demon Slayers who kills Demons. You may say I'm kidding but it's the truth, demon exists but no longer active thanks to their hard work. At that day, Reborn got his first time fighting against them but the bad part here is that they came as an army. A minion level demon is already equivalent to one thousand fighter and dying will users but he and his family are different so they able to fight them with no problem. They also fought against the lord level demon, the hardest demon to defeat. In the end of that battle, that demon released a powerful attack with its curse. One of his family member is about to get hit but Reborn pushed her away and got hit instead. That's how he got the curse we call Demon Curse. This curse can be anything. The leader of the family already got a curse which is immortality, she had lived more than millennium but it ended after taking the Arcobaleno Curse that finally took her life."

'Is he talking about…' Tsuna remembered the last conversation he had with him. The reason why he wanted to end the cycle, must be because this person he's talking about… is his lover.

"For Reborn, the curse within him is something only visible to him, in other words none of you or even I could see. The curse is to make him suffer until death and it has a countdown with lost. The countdown started in five, it also means you will lost five. If everything reached to zero, he will die." Checker ended.

He looked around to see how much they had taken the information. As he guess, it's hard to sink, more than hard to sink.

"Ones it reached to zero… he will die?" Shamal asked in shock and disbelief. Checker Face nodded as yes. Verde spoke, "Then how many already? How much time we have left!?"

"He is already attacked by the curse forth time, so he had lost four already. Only one attack and he'll be gone." Checker said in pain tone which they all can't believe he is capable of such human emotions.

"What… did he lose?" Tsuna asked. "You said it Checker Face, it has a countdown with lost. What are those missing now!?" Tsuna is beginning to panic but trying to keep hold on himself. Everyone noticed it and both his Storm and Rain are trying to calm him down. Checker knew how he feels, Vongola Decimo sees Reborn like a father, same as how Reborn see Mysteria as his own mother.

"Vongola… he's missing senses." Checker answered that made everyone eyes widen. "I'm sure Shamal here noticed it already, I hope you all too have noticed it too, how much he had change."

They all think back and now that they think about it, it's true. Whenever they will eat, Reborn would only chew and swallow, no matter how hot it is or cold it is or how disgusting the food looks like, he doesn't seems to notice it. In time where they got on the place with disgusting smell, Reborn is not disturb at all, when there's a strong scent of perfume, he's not bothered, nothing. They also remembered on dinner when Reborn suddenly hurt himself, it's like it's in purpose, to know if he could still feel pain, the time they are ambushed, his wound is serious but it's like he never feel the pain and kept moving. Why didn't they notice it?

"And now I don't know what he had lost." Checker said before taking a deep breath, holding himself to punch something or smack his head. It's too painful for him to see again there is nothing he can do to someone precious to him other than support and wait for him to be gone. He hates this part of him. 'I wish you could forgive me Mysteria, I can't keep Reborn alive at all!'

"Che…Checker." It was weak but there's no doubt, Reborn.

* * *

I don't know what's happening but I could hear rush footstep that's coming to me.

"Reborn I'm here are you alright? Are you…!" He halted, as if he saw something shocking more than he could see. I don't know what, I can't see anymore other than darkness. "Reborn can you see? Can you see me? Us?"

I don't know if my body is moving at all so I decide to speak even though I can't feel if I'm actually speaking. "No, all I see is darkness." I can hear my voice, but I can't feel I'm actually speaking.

Then I heard many gasps. I recognize all the voices, so they are here and from what the last time I pick up, maybe Checker explained to them what's happening to me.

"Can't you see me Reborn? I'm here! Reborn please tell me you're joking." That's Dame Tsuna's voice, almost in tears. As much as I wanted this to be a joke but… "No, I only hear your voices, other than that I can't see you all. I don't even feel my own surroundings or if I'm breathing. So tell me, where am I?"

"In your room." Checker answered. "They carried you here for Shamal to see what happened and as I could guess, he can't do anything for you… and I hate the fact I can't do anything too."

I could only be silence. I wanted to give comfort but I have no words what to say at all.

"Uncle Reborn!"

"Reborn!"

I don't know what happened but I could hear trashes of bed. Are they hugging me as they cry? Hard to tell. I can hear cries little from afar and frustrating tone. It must be hard to take. Too bad too that I can't see what my body looks like to know when is the last attack. I can't do anything other than let them be.

My new life in this condition is total hell. I feel like I became a moving corpse. They need to instruct me what to do and I need full attention too. I don't even know if I am doing what they are instructing me and I became a total useless. Checker is always here for me and there is even one time when Wonomichi, his messenger came and said there is no need to waste his time over me and just think about his own health. What Checker did is something no one expect, he almost killed his own messenger and warn him to never state something foolish again, he cares for me just like how Sensei care for me, he will never abandon me even if he sacrifice his life for it. That's how everyone here learn how caring and protective Checker Face could be to his family, he wasn't really bad at all.

Now that I remember, Checker is grammatically becoming weak but still forced himself to be with me. His life is coming to an end but he has no care for his life at all. I remember saying he should mind more of himself since I can take care of myself which in truth wasn't but he only laugh at me and said he will never do such thing and he did.

This kind of life continues. Some of my friends and comrades come to visit. I could only talk to them, other than that nothing. Both of my Dame Students, Tsuna and Dino always come to visit which I told them there is no need and just focus on their respective famiglia but never listened. They kept telling me that I had done too much for them and so it's time for them to return the favor. It's not like I'm asking them for return but they insist and so I let them. I wanted to shoot them but I can't feel Leon anymore, only telling me where he is which is currently in my shoulder. Not only him but the Guardians too. I don't know why but they keep saying because their boss told them but I know it's a lie. The me who can read people like a book is now complete blind from it which frustrate me. I'm kind of grateful for Checker for being my eye, he's the one telling me what he see about them and what they're thinking.

I suffered this kind of life for six years, hard to believe but I did. That is when I could feel it, like my own instinct is telling me now, that my life will finally end soon.

.

.

.

One time, I asked a favor which actually questioned both Checker and Dame Tsuna who are now with me.

"You want to visit the Tavern?" Checker asked, not really believing he'll hear this from me. I didn't answer, giving a silent yes. I heard Dame Tsuna asked, "Is there something special in the Tavern Reborn?"

"I think he is actually talking about the Tavern he used to live with his family before they're gone." Checker explained for him, "Now that I think about it, your last time is when they gave their farewell."

Everything became silence as what I could pick from the sound, they are remembering how much I suffered to the point I choose the life in fake memories.

"There is no need to pity me, but right now I want to head there as much as possible." I waited for their answer before its Dame Tsuna who gave it to me, "We'll be preparing our leave tomorrow. I'm coming with you, is that okay Reborn?"

"What about your wife and child?" I asked. Yes, Tsuna is already a father with twins, male and female. He answered, "Staying here with Yamamoto and Chrome. I'll bring Gokudera-kun and Oniisan, is that okay to you?"

I knew the reason he'll bring them is because if ever something happened they'll be the ones to look after me, more like Ryohei and his Sun Flame. I understand his concern which is why I never protest on his decision.

"Fine by me."

Next day we all depart from the Vongola Mansion heading to my home Tavern. Checker still haven't left me and this whole six years everyone already got used to his presence.

"Reborn-san's home Tavern, for some reason I'm kind of excited to see it." Ryohei said in calm and normal tone. "But still, Checker is that place still exist?"

"It is. I bought it before anyone could take it and destroy it. There are even times I stay there so I could be reminded when they're all still alive and well. When we got there I'm sure not everything there is dusty." Checker face answered in soft tone, like a nostalgic tone.

I could hear, Dame Tsuna's chuckling, "For some reason I will learn more about Reborn. He never talks about his past."

"That's because it doesn't need to be told." I answered in monotone. In truth I don't want to tell it, not when I failed in my purpose in life, to defeat all the Devas and take the blame for eliminating that famiglia. It's still fresh, how much I wanted kept fighting Sensei again and again but in the end I kept failing and defeated.

As if he could read me, Checker asked. "Remembering how you keep fighting Mysteria and kept loosing? I know its hard Reborn so accept it." He teased in the end which I could only scowl in mind, I don't really know if I'm showing it to them.

This feeling feels like it's really hard to believe. We're inside the car, that's what my ears could tell but I can't see where we're going nor if I'm actually inside the car. I don't really know if I should laugh or be crazy. I might have if they all didn't mind me, but they did which made me… happy.

I don't know how many hours is the travel before arriving to my long waited destination. I just knew it when Gokudera spoke.

"We're here."

Those words made me almost jump in happiness, but I made sure not to do that and control myself even if I can no longer feel my own movements. I could hear they are already moving out the car and both Checker and Tsuna assisting me to go out too. Ahh, becoming just blind is better than a person who not only is blind but also can't feel anything. I knew they kept assisting me until I sat on the wheelchair. I heard Tsuna offered to push me and Checker let him as we go and he guiding us. From the noises, I can tell there aren't any people here, well since our tavern is actually hidden and mostly fisherman, commoners and shore workers come there to have a time of drinks and fun. There are times mafia come to have their hidden meet ups but we didn't really mind them, having information to other famiglias aren't bad.

I feel walk stop and heard a noise of the chain. So we finally arrive, I'm home. Home sweet home.

"So this is the tavern where Reborn is raised." Tsuna said as he looked around in amazement, "It's hidden but not totally since normal people could pass here."

"That's because this Tavern isn't actually for mafia but for common people. That's one of the points why they are hard to find, they could easily blend to normal people." Checker said in amusement.

"Devas are amazing!" Gokudera said in astonished. Same for Ryohei, "Extremely amazing."

Vongola, ex-Arcobaleno, Dame-Dino and Simon Famiglia, they are the only ones who knew and accepted the Devas. It happened in the day of the people's most awaited day to celebrate the Fornea's Glory. As they all prepare, Checker mention them not to speak anything about that day nor make the celebration too loud for me to hear. Of course that's a questioning for them, no one in the whole world doesn't like this day but to think there are some people not only hate but despise it. They became curious and asked me but I decide to refuse and stay shut, since even if I told them, the blame is still in Devas, still in Sensei's and I hate it. I want the blame to be mine but failed. I knew they won't give up so I told them I will rest and finally they became silence and let me which I ended up sleeping.

The time I woke up, I could hear furious voices, halting the preparation of the celebrating day, not celebrating the day and more negative which questions me. That's when they told me Checker actually told them the true history about what happened that day. They are more furious about the fact they are actually making hidden human experiment and even kill innocent people just to capture test subjects. They also heard about what happened to me, the only survivor in our village and the leader of Devas, Mysteria and Checker found me with no memories of my past. They even know it was actually me who trigger their action of eliminating the Fornea Famiglia.

They now swore to never celebrate this day and instead make a celebration for their downfall and elimination. I could hear how Mukuro really hate this Fornea and blame them for everything because in truth, it was them who made the Estrano Famiglia into a human experimenting Famiglia. He learned it thanks to Checker who spy's every famiglia around the world to learn each and everyone's activity. Yuni even suggest showing their disgusting side around the world and looking forward its outcome, no one protested but the only problem is how they will do it when Checker showed all the documents he had kept so long about Fornea Famiglia that shows their ugliness. This made everyone made even more motivated to do it. As I continue to listen to their mad plan as they say, I for some reason can't help but feel warm inside my heart, like all the pain I been keeping for so long is beginning to melt from the warmness.

That's when suddenly all the noises became silence, I don't know why when Tsuna asked me which surprised me. _Reborn you're crying?_ I don't know but if ever I could see or feel, I already blink in confusion. I don't really know if I'm crying like they said but maybe I am. I never felt this before, not in my entire life. Soon they all rain me with comfort words and encouraging ones, some even tease me but I don't really care about that, my entire mind right now is happiness. To experience this… is some kind of rare and thankful.

"Ah are these the photos of Devas?" I heard Tsuna asked, seem roaming around the place. Checker answered, "Yes they are. They posted their most proud picture. There's more in my care, I'll let you see them when we return back Vongola."

"The place around here is clean too." Gokudera said as she inspects the place. Ryohei asked, "Do you always come here to clean?"

"Of course! I could never leave this place in dirt. Beside I used to stay to remind me about them, especially Mysteria."

For some reason I expected that from Checker. I'm not the only one who loves Devas, Checker is same too. Other than Sensei, Checker see the rest as family which is why Checker became the most valuable informant for the Devas to learn everything they needed to know, especially their own targets.

"Ah Reborn where do you want to go?" Tsuna asked and from the voice, he's done looking and went to me. I answered, "In the stage."

"The stage?" He questioned. If I could feel, I would have smile, maybe I am smiling but never noticed it.

I then heard my wheel is moving, Tsuna is moving me to the place I told him to go. As we do, Checker Spoke.

"That stage is where the Devas perform all of the time for their customers. Reborn even perform too." I could tell Gokudera's eyes are shining, "Really?! I'm sure Reborn-san is a great singer."

"Indeed he is."

I hear the noise of the wheel stopped, it seems we arrived.

"So Reborn why do you want here?" Tsuna asked.

"Just felt nostalgic." I said as I took a deep breath which I did even though I didn't feel it. This stage… is my final stage. "Can you step back for a bit Tsuna."

He is hesitant at first, maybe he already felt it from his hyper intuition, about my fate and my last wish. So he obligated, coming from his foot step heading backwards. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, scanning my whole memories and remembering every life I had gone through until now. The times of fun and pain, both are precious to me and so I will keep and treasure them until the very end.

Surprising for all of them, I began to sing, for the first and last time they will hear.

 _everytime you kissed me_ _  
I trembled like a child_ _  
gathering the roses_ _  
we sang for the hope_ _  
your very voice is in my heartbeat_ _  
sweeter than my dream_ _  
we were there in everlasting bloom_

 _roses die  
_ _the secret is inside the pain  
_ _winds are high up on the hill  
_ _I cannot hear you  
_ _come and hold me close  
_ _I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain  
_ _darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_

I heard the tone of the flute. Is Checker playing it? I'm silently thankful and continue singing.

 _silver dishes for the memories for the days gone by_  
 _singing for the promises  
_ _tomorrow may bring  
_ _I harbour all the old affection  
_ _roses of the past  
_ _darkness falls, and summer will be gone_

 _joys of the daylight  
_ _shadows of the starlight  
_ _everything was sweet by your side, my love  
_ _ruby tears have come to me for your last words  
_ _I'm here just singing my song of woe  
_ _waiting for you, my love_

Suddenly I heard familiar voices. I could tell it was from an illusion. Yes, these voices are the voices I miss, my own family. Even though I know they aren't really there, hearing them makes me at ease. The voices blends to one another, I can't help but remember the old times, the times we all sing together to the people around us making them enjoy the happiness inside to our proudest Tavern. Slowly something within me is beginning to shut down.

 _now let my happiness sing inside my dream..._

And everything became silence, not because no one is talking or around me is silence… yes… my last senses, my hearing disappeared. I no longer have any senses and I know soon I will meet my end. Even so I continue my singing even if I have no idea if I'm still producing my voice and actually continuing it. I want to end this song, until the very end.

 _everytime you kissed me  
_ _my heart was in such pain  
_ _gathering the roses  
_ _we sang of the grief  
_ _your very voice is in my heartbeat  
_ _sweeter than despair  
_ _we were there, in everlasting bloom_

 _underneath the stars  
_ _shaded by the flowers  
_ _kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love  
_ _you are all my pleasure, my hope and my song  
_ _I will be here dreaming in the past  
_ _until you come  
_ _until we close our eyes_

As I feel the song ended, my mind is beginning to shut down and so are my heart and my body. Before everything turn to nothing, I saw a light. That's strange, I should be blind since I lost my sense of sight, what is this light?

Slowly there are people coming out from those light. I'm shock, to see my whole family there, standing and smiling for me. Rick, Silver, Raven, Doranbolt, Elaine, Shing and Sensei, Mysteria in the middle of everyone. She walked forward me and offered her right hand to me with a smile of her lips which only appeared in front of her own family and lover.

"Welcome Back Reborn, your suffering is over. Shall we go… Renato?"

The name I never used in the end but I didn't mind, Reborn is more better than that. I smiled and took her hand.

"Sensei… everyone…

.

.

.

I'm home"

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Thank you readers for reading the sequel of this story. Takes long but your author is glad you finished it until the very end. Any grammatical errors please forgive your author.**

 **The song Reborn sing titled _Everytime you kiss me_ from Pandora Hearts. I like that song, reminding me about this kind of scenario in Reborn's life... and someone I care too which until now never see or hold each other... this isn't in romantic way if ever ask.**

 **I again thank you readers for reading this story and I hope you all like it.**


End file.
